DOS VIDAS CONTIGO
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: Despues de 500 años, Yoh y Hao han vuelto a nacer...dos chicas son arrastradas a este mundo para ayudar a Anna a reencontrarse con Yoh y vencer de una buena vez a Hao. YohxAnna.
1. Prologo

Notas de Hikari Asakura:  
  
Hola a todos los lectores...estoy de nuevo con un fic, me agrado la idea de escribir algo basado en el futuro, pero algo de 500 años después, cambie algunas cosas que quizás les sorprenda, pero era necesario para que salga bien.  
  
Muy bien aquí los dejo, espero que les guste y espero reviews para saber como voy, acepto todo tipo de criticas, ayuda y sugerencias.  
  
Dos vidas contigo  
  
"El pasado no se puede alterar, pero el futuro debe ser cambiado"  
  
PROLOGO  
  
"En la realidad"  
  
-¡¡Que llegue, que llegue, que llegue ya!!-parloteo una muchacha de largo cabello castaño, ojos pardos y lentes, parada en el porche de su casa-¿Por qué diablos demora tanto? ¡¡Que llegue, que llegue!!  
  
En eso un auto paro en frente de su casa, de él bajo un hombre de cómo 40 años de edad, ojos pardos y cabello negro.  
  
-¡¡Viva!!-grito entusiasmada-¡¡por fin llegaste papá!!  
  
-Aquí lo traigo Shize, me pidió que lo cuidaras. ¿sabes que tan importante es esto para una persona como él?. me dijo. "Tamamori. es inédito. que lo cuide por favor".  
  
-¿Cómo no hacerlo papi?... ¡¡Viva. por fin veré lo que pasa!!  
  
-Tu y tus monitos de tele-le reprobó el padre, pero en si, le gustaba que su hija tuviera imaginación, después de todo se parecía mucho a su difunta madre.  
  
La chica corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marcó.  
  
-Hey. Tomoyo. vente ya que lo tengo en mi poder, el maestro me lo envió como un favor por la ayuda de mi padre.  
  
A los cinco minutos su amiga estaba en la casa.  
  
-Shize. dejame, dejame verlo-la chica le entrego la carátula del dvd, tenia un dibujo echo a mano, de un muchacho de cómo 18 años portando una espada luminosa, una chica de cabello claro vestida de apache y un montón de extraños personajes alrededor de ellos-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Por fin una película inédita de shaman king!!  
  
-¡¡Salve maestro Hiroyuki Takei!!-exclamo Shize entusiasmada.  
  
-Que suerte que tu padre sea corredor de bienes raíces o sino no habría conocido al maestro.  
  
-Es verdad y. ¡¡¡Papi. ¿puedo traer el dvd a mi cuarto?!!!  
  
-¡¡Como quieras tesoro!!-le grito su padre desde el primer piso.  
  
Salieron ambas del cuarto, fueron por el reproductor y regresaron.  
  
-¡Ya ponlo Shize!  
  
-¡Listo! Es que me da cosita las conexiones, pero ya esta OK!!  
  
En el televisor apareció el titulo "Shaman King" con letras en 3d y de fondo una pegajosa canción acompañando hermosos paisajes de Japón.  
  
-¡¡Nueva canción!!-exclamaron la dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Es Izumo.-dijo Tomoyo ante la mirada de su amiga. Se mostraba un paisaje verdoso, rodeado de agua, en lo alto una gran mansión.  
  
-¡¡Es la mansión Asakura!!-exclamo Shize muy emocionada.  
  
Una anciana tomaba el té de media tarde, cuando paró en seco dejando caer la tasa con su contenido, murmuro sumamente preocupada un nombre.  
  
-Tzuki.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué honda pasa aquí?!!-murmuro Shizuka mientras miraba la tv, Hikari tenia una de sus manos en la boca.  
  
-¿Quién es Tzuki. Tomoyo?.  
  
-No tengo la menor idea.  
  
-En fin. mira. cambiaron escena.  
  
-Parece una habitación.-dijo Tomoyo al tiempo en que un personaje jamás visto por las amigas escribía en un especie de computador portátil, pero del porte de una tarjeta.  
  
-Es la madrugada del dia 21 de mayo del año 2486 y un llanto de desesperación retumba por toda una estancia, se escuchan los ecos de gente emocionada y gritos de dolor. Mi querido amigo Kenshin se pasea nerviosamente ante una puerta. Detrás, el que parece ser su padre apoya gentilmente una de sus manos en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.  
  
Mientras que el hombre escribia, una mujer sale de la habitación, vestia una túnica blanca hasta las rodillas, sonreia nerviosamente mientras dejaba sobre una mesilla un extraño aparato.  
  
-Gemelos Kenshin...  
  
Las amigas se emocionaron hasta las lagrimas.  
  
-Oh es un nacimiento-le dijo Hikari a su amiga.  
  
-Eso ya lo se... ¿machos o hembras?-continuo hablando el personaje tras el televisor.  
  
-Machos... dos varones perfectamente saludables.  
  
-¡Diablos!-regaño Kenshin Asakura-... esto solo confirma nuestros temores...  
  
-Entonces.-la mujer se puso seria-habrá que encargarse de ellos.-y regresó a la habitación algo apenada. Quizás y solo quizás, aquellos temores de todos los shamanes se hacían realidad esa madrugada.  
  
-Sabias que seria asi... no le veo el caso Kenshin...  
  
-¿Papá?  
  
-Dime...  
  
-¿Crees que se puedan criar juntos?  
  
-No lo se... no lo creo, uno de ellos es un shaman despiadado y tu lo sabes bien, es una lastima que saliera convertido en shaman king.  
  
-¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!-exclamaron las amigas.  
  
-Es cierto. tendremos que sacrificar a mi hijos.  
  
-Me duele tanto como a ti.-le dijo-eran mis nietos.  
  
-Da miedo el solo echo de pensar que uno de mis hijos es la reencarnación del Shaman king de medio siglo atrás...-le dice a su padre-si tan solo Yoh Asakura no hubiera muerto en esa batalla..  
  
-No. no puede ser. en la primera parte de la serie Yoh mato a mi querido Hao y luego en la segunda parte de la misma le ganó. esto esta mal.-analizo Shize muy seria.  
  
-Pensemos solamente que la historia no se repita-de vuelta a la pelicula, le dijo el padre a Kenshin.  
  
-Pero papá... la historia a comenzado desde que se engendraron mis hijos... faltan tan solo 14 años para que el torneo de los shamanes inicie, solo nos queda por hacer lo que nuestros antepasados no hicieron... atreverse a criarlos.  
  
-Este es el destino de la dinastía de los Asakura, las estrellas lo dijeron, cuando la nueva de la muerte brille en el firmamento, reencarnara el que un dia fue un poderoso demonio...  
  
La mujer volvio a salir de la habitación, esta vez acompañada de una amiga partera, traia en sus brazos bien arropado a una pequeña criatura de espeso cabello castaño, pequeños ojos negros y una sonrisa perenne.  
  
-Este es tu primogénito, el heredero Asakura...  
  
-Hao...-murmuro temeroso Kenshin.  
  
A Shize le brillaron los ojos al ver el pequeño bebe.  
  
-Y este señor es su hijo menor...  
  
El hombre observo con dulzura el rostro pálido del pequeño, su mirada era distinta, a pesar de ser igual a su hermano, había algo en su semblante muy tranquilizador y puro.  
  
-Yoh...así te llamaras.claro que.no me sorprendería que regresaras para terminar lo que empezaste.  
  
En la puerta apareció una bella muchacha de cabellos largos y sedosos, se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta con algo de torpeza mientras dirigía una mirara asustada a su esposo. Comprendió entonces que no los eliminarían.  
  
-¡¡Rayos!! mira es el espíritu de fuego, viene a ver a Hao.-murmuro Shize parándose del suelo.  
  
-Los está amenazando, tal como lo hiciera antes.  
  
-Y aquí.-se escucho la vos de un hombre sentado en el tejado de la residencia Asakura en Izumo del futuro-comienza esta historia.quien diría que 500 años después ambos renacieran en las mismas condiciones.  
  
La escena cambio a 18 años después.  
  
-Vale.vale.esto pasó 500 años más tarde.-exclamaron las dos, pero fue cuando lo olieron, extraño, parecía humo.  
  
-¡¡Mierda!! ¡¡Las conexiones!!-exclamo aterrada Shize.  
  
-¡¡no los quites, te electrocutaras!!  
  
Forcejaron las dos hasta que escucharon una explosión.  
  
El dvd emitia extraños ruidos y un vapor blanquecino se desprendía de él. El cd salio expulsado y se formo un extraño campo de energia.  
  
-¡¡Ah!! Vamos a morir por la radiación.  
  
-¬ ¬ no seas ridicula Shize.es.espera un minuto.¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa?  
  
El campo de fuerza comenzó a rugir y una especie de viento succionador las atrapo enviándolas a quien sabe donde.. 


	2. Nuevas vidas

CAPITULO UNO  
  
"Nuevas vidas"  
  
-Estas seguro.  
  
-Lo torturamos tanto que terminó por hablar.  
  
-Genial.con que en la aldea de los shamanes.  
  
-Sí señor, nació allá.  
  
-Comenzaremos a viajar.  
  
-Sí. señor Hao.  
  
-¿En donde estoy?-pregunto al aire Shize mirando a su alrededor, parecía ser de mañana, ya que el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Estaba en un sector despejado con solo algunos árboles a sus costados-Parece el desierto.No, creo que estoy en un pueblo y. ¡¡¿Cómo diablos me vestí de apache?!!  
  
Se miro algo confusa, cuando noto que su amiga no esta con ella.  
  
-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!-grito desesperada al verse sola-donde estará...- miro hacia un costado y noto que se encontraba a las afueras de una aldea- Sí, esta es la aldea de los shamanes, ¿pero no que este lugar no existe?- analizo levantándole del suelo. En eso alguien la interrumpio de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-les preguntó una muchacha alta, de cabellos largos, rubios y ojos negros. Traía puesto una especie de túnica color damasco, corto hasta más arriba de las rodillas y sujetado con un cinturón de cuero con algunas tiras de piedras de colores. Tenía los hombros descubiertos y sonreía alegremente.  
  
-Solo pensaba. eh. ¡ANNA!-grito Shize.  
  
-Sí. ¿Quién más? Se nos hace tarde, tenemos que ir a orar por los buenos shamanes que participaran en el torneo.  
  
-¿Orar?  
  
-Shize ¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto Anna.  
  
-Oh nada Anna.  
  
Las dos chicas se dirigieron a un templo escondido en el bosque que se levantaba detrás del pueblo.  
  
-Si Anna me conoce, entonces eso quiere decir que aquí existo y en casa no. -Ya llegamos.-le aviso Anna corriendo a la entrada. Había una puerta de madera con extrañas letras y símbolos que representaban a los cuatro elementos.  
  
-Esta Anna es algo distinta a la anterior.-pensó Shize-pero que digo, eso es lógico, esto esta ocurriendo 500 años más tarde.pero me asalta una duda...es igual, igual físicamente a la Anna Kyouyama de medio siglo, no hay diferencia solo los años ya que esta tiene como 17, ¿será que es su reencarnación?...  
  
Entró al templo silenciosamente, recorrio un oscuro pasillo hasta un santuario y se arrodilló a un lado de Anna para comenzar a rezar.  
  
-"Grandes espíritus protejan a los shamanes de aquellos que desean la maldad"-empezó Anna y luego miró a su compañera.  
  
-Ah sí. eh "Grandes espíritus fortalezcan con voluntad a aquellos que la pierdan en este duro camino"-oró Shize con un tono de vos solemne-y ademas protejan a aquellos que desean el bien y. que no falte comida ni entretenimiento y que todo lo que tenga que pasar sea por su obra y no por terceras personas que quieran dañar al prójimo, también quiero pedir por que mi querido.bueno tu sabes, se ponga buenito y no sea malito.fin, Amen."  
  
-O-O..-fue la reacción de Anna y otras chicas que resaban junto a ellas. Mientras que Shize las miraba incrédulamente.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué no les gusto mi rezo?  
  
-¬¬U Que rarita eres amiga.-le dijo Anna y se largo a reír.  
  
-No tiene gracia Anna-regaño Shize-hice lo mejor que pude y me salió del corazón.  
  
-Lo se -le dijo Anna, al rato se levanto y caminó a la fuente.  
  
-¿Sabes? Anoche.  
  
-Sí-preguntó Shize.  
  
-No, nada.  
  
- Anna, soy tu amiga ¿no?-le dijo cortésmente Shize-lo que sea dímelo, no te presionare ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que confies en mi-y sonrió de una manera que a Anna le hizo pensar que quizás ella sospechaba de sus sueños.  
  
-Es que eso al fin y al cabo era algo difícil de contar-le dijo sonriendo, no podía llegar y decirles que había vivido antes, eso era un pensamiento extraño según ella-pero tienes razon...creo que e vivido antes, sueño con cosas extrañas que sucedieron hace màs de 500 años...¿crees que estoy demente?  
  
-No lo creo Anna, quizás si viviste antes y esos son recuerdos...  
  
-Es cierto, no me debo cerrar a la posibilidad de que de verdad haya reencarnado.  
  
-"Aunque no siga siendo la misma Anna Kyoyama de 500 años atrás conservaba algunas cualidades propias de su persona anterior, el fisico es igual, no hay ninguna diferencia y ya esta claro de que es Ana reencarnada, incluso tiene el mismo nombre...me pregunto si su poder de análisis o su frialdad para los momentos crudos los conserva, aunque tengo que decir que también ha ganado otros, como la capacidad de abrirse más a las personas"-pensaba Shize mientras Anna se habia sentado a su lado.  
  
-Sí, que extraño no-le dijo Anna lo que provoco que Shize se alterara-Anna Kyouyama ha reencarnado, pero ahora es distinta ¿no amiga?...tiene una familia que la amaba, una muy buena amiga aunque creo que me oculatas algo, un espíritu protector comprensivo y...ahora amiga quiero la verdad...¿como sabias eso?  
  
-"¿Qué hago ahora?"-se pregunto Shize como para arreglar la situación-veras Anna...tu no eres la unica que recuerda cosas del pasado...y...yo- yo solía participar en el torneo y...¡¡¡diablos!!! la verdad Anna es que yo soy adivina, no te lo dije porque algunos creen que estoy loca.  
  
-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero te creo, siempre has tenido esa habilidad...  
  
-¿Si? A si verdad...  
  
-¿sabes? dicen que algunos oficiales partirán de aquí en una semana para la aldea Apache-les dijo Anna-me preguntaron si por alguna razón queríamos ir con ellos.  
  
-¡Seria genial!-exclamó Shize.  
  
-Entonces vallamos.-Anna se levanto y camino hacia el interior del templo, antes de salir volteo y le aviso que iría a comunicarle la noticia al señor Yuki y a sus padres.  
  
-Tu deberías avisarle a tus padres también.  
  
-Oh sí, lo hare-le dijo Shize y luego pensó-en cuanto sepa donde vivo y quienes son mis padres.  
  
Anna camino por largo rato luego de haber ido a hablar con el tal señor Yuki, seguía pensando como fue que había llegado hasta la aldea de los shamanes.  
  
Había nacido ahí ya que sus padres habían sido llamados por los grandes espíritus para conformar la llamada orden del torneo de shamanes, se sorprendió cuando a los 13 años sus recuerdos regresaron, pero el torneo no, cosa que preocupo mucho a los jefes de las tribus, pero ahora, cuatro años más tardes el torneo había iniciado, pero tenia miedo a dos cosas, una. que sabia que se encontraría con Hao nuevamente y la otra.Yoh ¿Qué seria peor? ¿Reencontrarse con él o darse cuenta que él no regresaría nunca más?  
  
Eran pocas las cosas que recordaba, como la pensión y todos sus habitantes, que había sido entrenada como itako por la abuela de Yoh, Kino Asakura, los viajes a Norteamérica, las muertes..Pero después de ello no podía recordar más. ¿Qué había sido de ella después de la muerte de Yoh? No podía recordarlo, pero de algo estaba segura, tarde o temprano todo regresaría a su mente.  
  
Regresó donde había dejado a sus amigas, pero ellas ya no estaban. Salió del templo con rumbo a su casa, para avisarle a sus padres que Shize y ella, irían a la aldea apache para presenciar él torneo y ayudar a los demás. Solo que ese no era su único propósito, tenia que enfrentar a lo desconocido, recuperar lo perdido, sobre todo eso, recuperar lo perdido.  
  
*******************************************************  
Ya era muy de noche en el desierto y un muchacho como de unos 18 años caminaba solitario, llevaba cargando en su espalda una espada cubierta de tela verde y un espíritu de un samurai levitaba a su lado. Era alto y su cabello tomado por una coleta y de color castaño. Sonreía tristemente mientras avanzaba hacia el oeste. A lo lejos se divisaba un campamento.  
  
De pronto se detuvo cansado, se sentó en el suelo y acomodo sus pocas casas a su lado. El espíritu se le acerco y preguntó.  
  
-Amo Yoh.¿se siente bien?  
  
-Sabes Amidamaru.cuando nos encontramos fue algo muy placentero para mi.por que había recuperado a mi amigo.  
  
-No entristezca Amo.  
  
-Llevo tiempo pensando en lo mismo, tratando de recordar y recuperar mi pasado, a veces me da impotencia el no poder verlo todo tan claro.como Hao. Y ¿vez?, quien pensaría que yo, reencarnaría 500 años más tarde y me da rabia recordar que no pude cumplir mi sueño. Esta es una de las cosas más frustrantes que me ha pasado.  
  
-Lo sé.cuando usted.bueno..Pereció y yo desaparecí, pensé que me había perdido para siempre, pero aquí estamos Amo Yoh.este es el milagro de la reencarnación.  
  
-Sí, es verdad.e vuelto a nacer en el ceno de la familia Asakura, ahora más grande y más poderosa, la historia se repite.solo que ahora se muy bien quien era.  
  
-Usted se a echo muy poderoso incluso más para el nivel que tenia medio siglo atrás.  
  
-Es que ya no me cuesta tanto entrenar, más bien me gusta, no como lo era antes por así decirlo, ¿sabes? mi madre actual dice que lo herede del tatara tatara tatara abuelo, el de hace 500 años eso creo, más frustrante todavía ¿no? si tengo que considerar que ese hombre fue Hao.  
  
-De seguro nos encontraremos con él aquí y pensar que es su odioso hermano una vez más.  
  
-Sí, lo sé y ese maldito volvió hacer de las suyas.aun no se porque recuerda todas sus reencarnaciones.  
  
-No pensemos más en eso amo Yoh.ahora estamos en camino a la aldea de los Apaches como se celebrara el torneo de shamanes.a demás todos nuestros amigos recuerdan.  
  
-Es verdad.a demas pretendo ganar, por eso reencarne, para cumplir mi sueño. Esta vez ganare el titulo Amidamaru, no permitiré que Hao me vuelva a derrotar y me quite todo lo que tenia y ahora me pregunto.  
  
-¿Qué cosa amo Yoh?  
  
-Tal vez.-le dijo y luego agregó-Anna, e estado pensando en ella, Hao debe haberla obligado a casarse con él, después de todo era la prometida de los Asakura. Hay Amidamaru-se quejo Yoh-hay veces en que me aborrezco cuando me pongo a pensar en ella, lo eche todo a perder.  
  
-No diga eso.fue el destino amo Yoh, debía ser así.tal vez la vida nos depara un gran cambio en este presente.  
  
-Sí.gracias a Dios y aun no han desaparecido los humanos.¿Por qué seria? ¿No que Hao los eliminaría? Se lo preguntaría yo mismo si no lo odiara tanto.  
  
-Es verdad, pero mejor apresurémonos, deben de estar esperándonos.  
  
A lo lejos dos chicos caminaban, venían peleando de hace un buen rato, uno gritaba mientras que el otro le daba algunos golpes en la cabeza con lo que parecía una lanza.  
  
-¡¡Que te calles Hoto!!-grito el chico agitando su lanza, era alto y tenia el cabello violáceo.  
  
-¡¡Ya deja de llamarme así, pedazo de inútil!!-le respondió el otro, un poco más alto y de cabello azul.  
  
-¡¡No se porque tenias que salir tú de hermano mío!!  
  
-Es una desgracia ¿cierto?  
  
-¡¡Ya me canse!!.-el muchacho levantó su lanza para atacar a su hermano, pero alguien lo detuvo hablando suavemente.  
  
-No se peleen. aunque eso demuestra que son buenos hermanos jejejeje  
  
-¿Cómo?-el peliazulado miro al chico sonriente y lanzó un grito de furia que de seguro llego hasta México-¡¡¡¡YOH!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!  
  
-¿Ah?-Yoh se quedo estático mirándolo-Horo no seas así.  
  
-Tu siempre tan apacible Yoh.si lo tuvieras por hermano no lo aguantarías- le dijo Ren.  
  
-¡Ya! Deseen la mano.son afortunados al llevarse tan bien.si quiera Horo no te quiere matar Ren-le dijo el castaño mientras los abrasaba.  
  
-Yoh.-lloriqueo Horo Horo respondiendo al abrazo de su amigo-eres tan comprensivo.deberias ser más como él, Ren-acuajo.  
  
-¡Ya veras!-le dijo Ren-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? cuando mi padre se caso con tu madre Horo Horo, ni siquiera te reconocí y este tonto tampoco.  
  
-Pues ya que va.es mejor tener hermano que no tener nada.como nací solo-le dijo Horo-no tengo hermanos, a parte de Ren y no se nada de Pirika, tampoco se nada de Tamao.  
  
-Todo por culpa de Hao.no recordamos mucho-regaño Ren-maldito.se que cuando Hao se proclamo Shaman King, nos persiguió, mato a algunos de nuestros amigos. a Chocolove y a Riu, fue doloroso y no les dejó reencarnar, por así decirlo los selló.  
  
-Sí, es verdad. cada vez que sueño con eso me siento muy mal.no pudimos hacer nada-comenta Horo Horo con melancolia.  
  
-¡Maldito!-murmuro Yoh, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda-y.y ¿Anna?  
  
-Bueno.tu debes saber eso Yoh.provienes de la dinastía Asakura ¿no?  
  
Yoh bajó la cabeza triste-no se nada, ya que la familia al parecer no tiene descendencia de los Kyouyama y no entiendo ¿Por qué?  
  
-De seguro no la mato.y hasta tal vez y ella también reencarnó.  
  
-Tal vez-murmuro Yoh-es extraño, pero se que él trama algo.estoy seguro.- sonrió tristemente.  
  
-¿Tu crees? Que Hao trame algo.-comentó Horo Horo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Sabes Yoh.estas cambiando-le dijo Ren.  
  
-Es la vida.esta vez me pego muy fuerte y no solo a mi, a decir verdad.ustedes lo saben.-contó Yoh-lo de mi padre, ahora solo tengo a mi madre, Shanna Auki.mi padre, Kenshin Asakura-sonrió al recordarlo-murió cuando tenia 6 años, Hao lo mató al igual que a mi abuelo. Él me entrenaba para convertirme en shaman, a esa edad la abuela Asakura me comenzó a entrenar.muy estricta-les dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-en la gran casa...  
  
-Me imagino que lo veremos ¿cierto?-le dijo Horo Horo a lo que Ren asintió con la cabeza-pero no hablemos más de él, ¡vamos a comer!  
  
-Eres un glotón y mal educado Hoto  
  
-¡Que me choca que me llames así Renacuajo!  
  
-¡¡Respeto con tus mayores Hoto!!  
  
-¡¡Solo por dos meses idiota!!.  
  
-Se llevan mejor de lo que pensé amigos jejeje.  
  
Ambos chicos lo miraron con venitas en la sien, pero luego le sonrieron, era bueno estar con los verdaderos amigos.  
  
Las horas habían comenzado a pasar muy rápido, en el campamento estaban haciendo la cena para cuando Yoh, Horo y Ren habían llegado.  
  
Comieron apaciblemente ante el fulgor de una abrasadora fogata, luego se fueron a dormir.  
  
La noche se veía tranquila, mientras los buitres salían a comer carroña que algún depredador había dejado abandonada. Las estrellas tiritaban a lo lejos como cantando extrañas melodías a la madre tierra y dentro de una carpa, el joven shaman de cabello castaño soñaba.  
  
Estaba en la pensión Asakura, todos los amigos reunidos, riendo y contando cuentos, Chocolove estaba ahí con sus típicos chistes y también estaba Riu sonriendo picadamente a Pirika y Tamao. Era como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Yoh volteo para encontrarse con la fría mirada de Anna, sus ojos brillaron, era ella, después de tanto tiempo, en ninguno de sus sueños la había visto tan claramente como en esa ocasión. Ella lo llamó con la mano y el caminó hacia ella, por no correr. Ella le sonrió débilmente y le entregó lo que parecía una naranja pelada, él le dio un mordisco y un poco de su jugo se le quedo en los labios, Anna se le acerco y de un beso le retiro el jugo. Yoh se puso tan nervioso que no atino a decir nada, solo la contemplo hasta que ese escenario desapareció para dar pasó a otro, esta ves en la aldea apache.  
  
Estaba peleando.pero contra ¿Quién? No podía ver con claridad a su oponente, se sentía pesado, débil. Un dolor le recorrió el pecho y vio brotar sangre de él, estaba muriendo. El oponente se le acercó, su rostro se fue haciendo más claro, era Hao.  
  
Escuchó unos gritos provenientes de algún lugar cercano a él, eran los gritos de una chica, de su chica.  
  
Anna se safo de su opresor y corrió hacia Yoh, callo de bruces al suelo a un lado de su prometido.  
  
-¡Yoh! ¡Yoh!-su vos, su bella vos, pero estaba aterrada, su vos tenia miedo a algo, a su muerte. Ella lo abrazo manchándose de sangre el vestido negro. Las lagrimas caían como torrentes de sus ojos.  
  
-Cuando.cuando.-trato de decirle Yoh-cuando te vuelva a ver Annita.recuérdame que debo.debo.decirte algo.prométeme que no lo olvidaras.  
  
-No, nunca lo olvidaría, pero.pero.no Yoh no te vallas. ¡¡¡YOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yoh despertó de un salto, se reincorporo en su saco para dormir y pensó.  
  
-Lo había olvidado.fue así como mori.-murmuro- y la naranja.-se sonrojo-fui un idiota.si tan solo no me hubiera puesto tan nervioso.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Yoh?-preguntó Manta que se había despertado por los movimientos de Yoh.  
  
-Nada.solo estaba soñando.  
  
-¿Solo fue un sueño?-le volvió a preguntar.  
  
-En realidad.recordaba algo.  
  
-La encontraras Yoh.lo haras, ya veras, quizás ella también esta pidiendo por volver a verte.  
  
-Quizás.  
  
Mientras que Km. de ahí, Anna se despertaba de un salto.  
  
-No lo e olvidado.jamás.-y se volvió a recostar quedándose rápidamente dormida.  
  
******************************************************  
  
-Mi deseo es que ellos se reencuentren, pero no podemos cambian la historia, no más de lo que ya hemos hecho.-pensaba Tomoyo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol-lo he pensado ya mucho, llevo horas vigilando a Yoh y sus amigos y lo e decidido...me les uniré, si el no puede llegar a ella yo lo llevare...  
  
-Pero eso se contrapone a lo que has pensado-le dice una dulce vocecita detrás de ella.  
  
-Lo se Yuel-dijo mirando al espíritu de una muchacha-pero yo se que Anna vive.  
  
-Es triste...a demás con tu amiga perdida.  
  
-Ella esta bien, lo se...no restara tanto para encontrarnos.  
  
Notas: Konnishiwa!!!!!!!!!!!! Este es el segundo capitulo, e ido develando parte de la vida de nuestros protagonistas y sobre lo que pasò el dia del torneo en que Yoh murio.  
  
Espero que les guste y agradezco a los reviews:  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa: Gracias por tus palabras!!!! Creo que querias que te aclarara algunas cosas, pues bien aquí va: Yoh murio, se suponía que no debía ser así...como saben el pasado no se puede alterar, pero si la historia se repite hay dos chicas para evitarlo, el porque se vera después. Yoh no debia morir, pero una rivalidad de hermanos lo llevo a la muerte, cambiando el pasado y alterando el futuro inmediato.  
  
El dvd se destruyo y como veras las chicas no murieron por radiación, eso fue exageración de la pobre de Shize que es algo nerviosa.  
  
Annita Daidouji: gacias por pensar que esta bueno y que seas una de mis leales lectoras, me anima mucho. Lei tu fic y me a echo reir harto continuale ¿si?  
  
Bien eso es y ojalas que sigan leyendo!!!!!!!!!!! Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El antiguo grupo de reune

CAPITULO DOS  
  
"El antiguo grupo se reune"  
  
-¡Hey! Esa era mi fruta-se quejo Horo Horo cacheteando a su hermano Ren.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado idiota! A demás ahora es mía-y le dio un gran mordisco a la chirimoya.  
  
-Te odio-lloriqueo.  
  
-¡Que bien!-grito de pronto Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta bien? ¿Qué lo odie?-le pregunto despistado Horo.  
  
-No, nada de eso.es una ciudad más adelante.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Manta acercándose a él.  
  
-Amidamaru, me lo a dicho.vamos terminemos rápido de desayunar.  
  
Al terminar de comer se dirigieron a paso rapido a la ciudad. Demoraron unas horas.  
  
-Aquí dice Bienvenido a la cuidad del viento-le dice Manta a sus amigos-en tantos años las cosas han cambiado mucho, nuevas ciudades, metrópolis.  
  
-Hokkaido ya no existe-les dice Horo con melancolía-después del Tsunami del 2398, desapareció y Japon se hizo más grande.  
  
-Es verdad-le dice Yoh.  
  
-Cambiando el tema.-hablo Ren que hasta el momento había estado muy callado- vamos hacer ¿Qué? En este lugar.  
  
-¡Comer!-chilló Horo Horo exasperando a Ren.  
  
-Sí es verdad.ya me dio hambre jejeje.caminamos mucho hasta acá.  
  
-¿Por qué Dios me castigas con un hermano, un enano aun cabezón y un amigo así?-oró Ren mirando al cielo y con gotitas en la cabeza.  
  
-No es para tanto Ren.^-^U-le dijo algo avergonzado Manta.  
  
Entraron a un restaurante. Se les acercó un mesero y preguntó.  
  
-Que se van a servir.  
  
-¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?-preguntó Horo Horo.  
  
-Arroz con curry y guiso de pollo, con ensalada y un postre, todo a 20 dólares.  
  
-Yoh ¿Qué opinas tu?-pregunto Horo-Yoh.  
  
-¡¡Ah!! Si esta bien.  
  
Cuando el mesero se retiro le preguntaron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yoh?  
  
-Se trata de Anna, a ella le gustaba tanto el arroz con curry, creo que era su comida favorita.-le dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos.  
  
-Yoh.-murmuro el chino con algo de tristeza.  
  
-Amigo.es normal extrañar a los seres queridos.-acotó Manta.  
  
-Yo tambien la extraño-dejo escapar Horo.  
  
-¿A Anna?-se preguntaron Yoh, Manta y Ren algo extrañados.  
  
-No.a Tamao.  
  
-Y ¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues veras Ren, tú no lo recordaras, pero Tamao fue mi esposa hace 500 años.  
  
-O-O.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Yoh-¿esposa?  
  
-Sí.de donde creen que vengo de ¿un cuento de hadas?, claro que fue mi esposa, tuvimos tres hijos.claro que no puedo recordar sus nombres.  
  
-Valla Hoto, no recordaba eso.bueno la verdad es que en sueños veo a mis hijos, pero nada más.  
  
-Solo eso Ren, creo que te refrescaría la memoria diciéndote que tuviste cinco hijos con mi hermanita Pirika.  
  
Yoh se puso todo rojo imaginándose a Ren con cinco niñitos parecidos a él y con el carácter de Pirika.  
  
-Así es.y no me da vergüenza admitirlo, la amaba.  
  
-Pues yo tambien amaba a Tamao.  
  
-Y yo a Anna.-los amigos se miraron entre ellos mientras el mesero les servia los platos, Yoh miró el suyo y les dijo-son afortunados al haber vivido junto a ellas ¿saben? Que no habría dado yo por haberlo echo con Anna, vivir juntos con tranquilidad y con nuestros hijos.  
  
-Es verdad Yoh.-dijo Ren-esto nunca debio de terminar así..  
  
En eso ven a un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años, entrar riendo fuertemente, del brazo llevaba a una mujer bellísima, rubia y de largo cabello. Detrás de él venia otro muchacho de cómo 18 años, cabello verde, suelto y ojos del mismo color, conversaba con una bella hadita que se posaba en su hombro.  
  
-Es. ¡¡Fausto!!-grito Horo Horo al reconocer a su amigo-nos, nos recordara.  
  
Yoh se paro de un salto y quedó frente a frente con Fausto. Él lo miró y unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción rodaron por sus mejillas, corrió hacia él y lo estrecho en un abrazo.  
  
- Yoh.  
  
-¿Cómo?-murmuro el muchacho que los acompañaba-amigo, amigo eres tu ¡¡no puedo creerlo!! Has nacido de nuevo..  
  
-¿Liserg?-pensó-es cierto.eres tu Liserg. jejeje.tanto tiempo, tantas cosas esperar que pasaran para que nos volviéramos todos a encontrar.me imagine que tambien recordaría el pasado como nosotros.  
  
-Joven Yoh.-murmuro alegremente la mujer de Fausto que lo estrechaba dulcemente.  
  
-Pero si es usted señora Eliza.  
  
-Es un gusto.-y lo estrecho fuertemente-regresar todos.eso quiere decir que.la historia se repite.  
  
-Eso creo.-dijo Yoh-es una pena que ni Riu ni Chocolove hayan vuelto a nacer por lo que les hizo Hao.ni siquiera a.Anna la e vuelto a ver.  
  
-No te pongas así Yoh, de seguro ella esta viva.aquí, como todos nosotros.- lo animó Fausto. Liserg sonrió dulcemente antes de acercarse a los demás y abrazarlos como lo haría un viejo amigo.  
  
Las horas pasaron tranquilamente mientras los amigos conversaban. Manta le contó a Fausto que era shaman y que participaría en el torneo de shamanes y que su ideal era mantener la armonía en el mundo para que cosas desagradables que separan a las personas no lo hicieran. Yoh se veía muy complacido.  
  
Fausto les dijo que llevaba mas de 20 años de casado con su amada Eliza y que Liserg por esas cosas del destino se había convertido en su hijo adoptivo después de la muerte de los padres de este, en un accidente auto.  
  
-Tenemos más hijos.Jan y Stella.son shamanes, pero quisieron quedarse en Inglaterra cuidando el consultorio.  
  
-Que bueno que esta vida les a sonreido-les dijo Yoh-nosotros nos conocemos desde niños, vivíamos en Funbarigaoka y fuimos al mismo colegio.nos reconocimos de inmediato.  
  
-Así es-les dijo Manta-son las cosas del destino.como que Horo Horo y Ren sean hermanos.  
  
-Por desgrasia.¬¬-murmuro Ren mientras Horo Horo se atragantaba con el pollo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
-Señor Hao.¿Qué hará con ellos?-pregunto un muchacho mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.  
  
-Podríamos molestarlos un rato.hacia tiempo que no veía a mi hermanito, se ve más fuerte que medio siglo atrás.  
  
-¿Absorberá su alma?  
  
-No la necesito.estoy completo.su persona fue la que nació en esta era.y su propia alma sin dividirse.  
  
-Entonces.  
  
-Mañana jugaremos con ellos un ratito.Kenji, por ahora vamonos a entrenar.  
  
-Está bien-le dijo el chico algo decepcionado. **************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
-A mi me gustaría integrar un grupo con ustedes, espero que las reglas no hayan cambiado mucho-les dice Horo Horo cuando acabaron de comer y salían del local.  
  
-Ya lo creo-le dice Ren-escuche por ahí que el grupo deben integrarlo seis personas.es propicio, así nos cuidaremos las espaldas los unos con los otros.  
  
-Claro pues.-les dijo Manta-podríamos perder la vida ¿Quién sabe?  
  
Yoh se puso serio, no quería morir de nuevo.  
  
-No te preocupes Yoh, por lo menos, cuando te derrote no te matare porque eres mi amigo-le dice Ren con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Gracias Ren, eres un gran amigo.^-^  
  
Manta, Fausto, Liserg, Horo y Ren caen al estilo anime, con muchas gotitas en la cabeza. Mientras que la señora Eliza reía sonoramente.  
  
-Será mejor ponernos a entrenar.  
  
-OK manta ya son casi las 17 horas.-le dice Yoh.  
  
Se pasaron la próxima hora entrenando en un reyano cercano a un hotel.  
  
-Hay!!! Ponle más empeño Hoto.-grito Ren aumentando su posecion.  
  
-Calma chicos-les dijo Yoh-tenemos toda la noche jejeje.  
  
-Oye yoh. ¿Cómo es que ahora entrenas sin que te esten presionando?  
  
-Es lo único bueno que herede de Hao.  
  
-¿Qué?-y se cohibió un poco.  
  
Para cuando el entrenamiento terminó, ya eran más de las diez de la noche, se registraron en el hotel y se pusieron a conversar por largo rato. Fausto no había ido a entrenar por lo que pensaron que estaría de lo más entretenido con su esposa.  
  
Esa noche fue una de las más tranquilas en la nueva vida de Yoh. Sin embargo el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, estaban algo adoloridos por el entrenamiento de la noche anterior pero eso no les molestó nada, de echo se sentía mucho mejor.  
  
Caminaron a la salida del pueblo conversando cosas de la vida, en este caso, de las vidas.  
  
-¿en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la aldea?-pregunto Fausto-ya estoy ansioso de poner mi clínica de apoyo...  
  
-Es verdad...a estado repitiendo lo mismo desde que salimos de Inglaterra- les dijo Liserg sonriente.  
  
-El entusiasmo de hacer lo que te gusta-dijo Manta.  
  
-En fin, creo que...-comenzo Ren, pero algo le hizo callar de repente, un alto poser espiritual-lo sienten...  
  
-Es ese maldito de Hao...-grito con furia Yoh.  
  
-Valla hermanito...mejor no te podrías haber puesto-le dijo sonriente, sentado sobre una roca en el camino.  
  
-¿qué quieres maldito desgraciado?  
  
-Tao Ren...me sorprende...pero bueno, si son todos los fracasados de tu grupo Yoh...  
  
-Eres un maldito bastardo Hao Asakura...  
  
-Liserg Dietel...grata sorpresa, pero ahora no eres mas que otra sabandija como todos los shamanes inservibles...¿aun quieres venganza?  
  
-No...ya no por mis padres, quiero venganza por mis amigos...  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA...que chistoso eres...pues bien, me arriegaria a decir que quieren jugar un ratito...  
  
-Con gusto-le dijo Ren haciendo la posesión de objetos.  
  
Comenzaron a debatirse en un juego confuso de ataques y poder espiritual, la pelea estaba pareja, hasta que llegaron algunos aliados de Hao.  
  
-Eres un cobarde Hao-le grito su hermano menor.  
  
-Solo cuido mi pellejo...no contaba con que hubieran aumentado su nivel de lucha, pero eso no me importa mucho...  
  
-No te saldrás con la tuya Hao...lo juro-dijo Yoh.  
  
-Eso esta por verse mi estimado hermanito...a y...veo que algo te tiene triste...asi que te sacare de una duda que ronda en tu desgrasiado corazon.  
  
-¡No leas mi mente maldito!  
  
-Jajajajajaja...como si un simple humano como tu me lo fuera a impedir...pues bien...Anna...  
  
-No la metas a ella...no mereces ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre...-los demás amigos observaban la discusión entre hermanos, ya habían dejado fuera de combate a los aliados de Hao.  
  
-Yo hago lo que quiero, después de todo ella aun me pertenece...fue la mejor mujer que haya tenido en mis vidas...¿te da envidia Yoh?  
  
-No sabes cuanta...por eso te odio.  
  
-Que bueno...en fin, no sabes como la disfrute Yoh...todas esas noches-le dijo poniendo una mirada pervertida-tan exquisita...  
  
-Ya cállate...¡¡¡cállate!!!  
  
-Como quieras...pero solo te diré una sola cosa, será mía nuevamente...  
  
-¿qué quieres decir? ¿ella esta viva en esta era?  
  
-No te diré nada inepto...nada es gratis en la vida...adiós y nos veremos pronto...-y desapareció dejando solo una estela de luz rojiza brillante.  
  
-Yoh-interrumpió a la furia su amigo Manta-entonces...Anna reencarno...eso fue lo quiso decir Hao ¿no?  
  
-Me temo que si...-los interrumpió un hombre.  
  
-Dios míos si eres tu....-exclamaron los amigos.  
  
-Silver-murmuro Yoh.  
  
-Yukishiro...ahora ese es mi nombre...es un gusto volver a verte Yoh.  
  
-Anna...por favor dime...ella...  
  
-Sí........  
  
KONNISHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOS SALUDO A TODOS, ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPI, POR FIN TODO EL ANTIGUO GRUPO O CASI TODOS SE HAN REUNIDO...Y MI ADORADO HAO ES MAS MALO QUE ANTES, MUY MALO, MUY PERVERSO, MUY SEXY... *¬*.... ¡¡¡¡POR ESO ME ENCANTA!!!  
  
ME AGRADO LA IDEA DE QUE SILVER VOLVIERA A NACER, PERO LE CAMBIE NOMBRE...  
  
QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
Lady Kaoru: hola...bueno a decir verdad, anna también es mi personaje favorito femenino, pues ¡¡¡yo amo a Hao!!!, pero en fin, me agrada mucho que te gusten mis historias y espero que de ahora en adelante entiendas el fic, empezó algo enredado, pero ya veras que todo se va a develar de apoco.  
  
anna la sacerdotiza: me alegra mucho que te este gustando y aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo.  
  
Jos D:Hey!!! No eres la unica que quiere saber eso...aunque yo creo que es poco probable que sea marion o Kanna o matti...es sabido que Hao recuerda todas sus reencarnaciones por ello creo que el sabe quien fue su esposa, espero que haya sido Anna, así Yoh de Despereza y no permite que Hao se la quite.  
  
ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. 


	4. El diario de Anna Kyoyama

CAPITULO TRES "El diario de Anna Kyouyama"  
  
En una especie de sanatorio de la aldea de los shamanes, un hombre que está a punto de morir, le cuenta a un amigo que lo acompaña una verdad que a ocultado durante toda su vida.  
  
Por la rendija que tenía la celda a modo de ventana, entraban los calidos rayos solares. Era más del medio día y el pobre hombre estaba ya pronto a expirar, el moribundo observo un grueso libro con tapas de madera, el amigo que lo acompañaba, quizás el único que tenía, le pregunta si acaso amaba al gran espíritu, a lo que el hombre responde mirando con desprecio "La Biblia del Rey shaman" y le dice:  
  
"Lo que allí esta escrito no son más que mentiras, crueles y desgarradoras mentiras, amo a Dios y a los grandes espíritus por sobre todas las cosas, es por eso...que."-piensa.  
  
-Lo que dices ofende, quizás no a mí tanto como al pueblo shaman.  
  
-Usted es Itako ¿no?, debe entender, "el mensajero bajara de los cielos para dar la nueva de su existencia antes de que el fin llegue hasta nosotros", esa es la verdad padre, ellos la buscaran y la mataran para que así el camino sea tomado por el verdadero demonio, mi misión acaba con mi vida, pero no así el espíritu de Dios.Yukishiro, amigo mío, habrán más como yo, los que le dirán lo mismo, ella ya a de engendrar.  
  
El itako lo mira, contemplando la penosa visión de un hombre desgastado por la vida y por la demencia, pero le llama la atención algo, su amigo era un hombre muy culto, un gran sabio, pero ¿Qué más podía saber él de la Biblia del rey shaman?, pero aun así hablaba con sabiduría como si aquello hubiese sido solo una pequeña parte de su inteligencia, de pronto él hombre interrumpe su análisis diciéndole:  
  
-Amigo, tu bien sabes que yo no soy humano, no más que tu y los demás hombres de dios, hemos estado en su búsqueda, pero no hemos podido encontrarlo, ¡que lucha tan humillante Yuki!, ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear?, ¿no han habido demasiadas muertes entre nosotros?-murmura mirando hacia el cielo, sin ver mas que el techo goteante de la celda. Sabes ¿Cómo es que le dicen?, ¡ah sí!: "la matanza de los inocentes", porque muchos de ellos morirán por una causa de la que no tendrán idea.es injusto, pero es lo que nos espera.  
  
El itako salió de aquella celda con una extraña mirada en el rostro, parecía que todo lo que había aprendido en los años que duró el entrenamiento de itako, no eran nada comparados con lo que Dios le tenia deparado al mundo y lo que le tenia que enseñar a los hombres que él mismo había creado.  
  
Miro sus manos interrogante y de detrás del grueso libro halló un pequeño cuadernillo estampado en cuero negro y desgastado, tenía un papel que decía algo así:  
  
"Abra los ojos, busque, añore la verdad, que en estas amarillentas paginas se encuentra lo que todos deberían saber sobre su amado shaman king, al que ya no temen.no más".  
  
Caminó hasta un rellano frondoso de grandes árboles florecidos, sin poder quitarse de la mente las palabras que su viejo amigo le había dicho. Entro dubitativo a su templo.  
  
Era cierto, de echo él ya sabia mucho de lo que le había dicho su amigo, el siempre lo supo, incluso desde que a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos inexplicables, quizás y regresar del otro lado a la vida, no era más que un punto valorable para transformar algunas cosas, ya que Yukishro no solo era un hombre influyente en la corte de shamanes, sino que tambien era la mismísima sombra de un hombre cuyo nombre estaba olvidado en los pasajes del tiempo.  
  
De pronto se le acercó una itako ya anciana.  
  
-Señora Cho Lee, es un gusto gratificante el tenerla aquí en el Templo de las doncellas, me he enterado esta madrugada de su llegada, pero aun me embarga una duda ¿Qué es lo que le trae por acá?  
  
-Es por algo de lo que nos hemos enterado-le dice enmarcando el tono extranjero de su voz-dígame mi estimado ¿Has oído hablar del equipo de la estrella.?  
  
-Oh, por supuesto, ¿no era el grupo que formo Hao Asakura hace 500 años para la protección del pueblo de los shamanes? O mejor dicho para su protección.  
  
-Pues bien, me he enterado de cosas horrendas...como es bien sabido, el grupo aun existe y me temo que sus miembros más influyentes se han trasladado a la aldea Apache para buscar un niño que aun no ha de nacer, según su libro del rey shaman un mensajero de los dioses traería la nueva del niño, engendrado por alguien que se supondría no debería existir.buscaran a la mujer que lo llevara dentro hasta encontrarla y luego.la mataran.  
  
-Por Dios.es lo que Masato me dijo.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Ya estabas enterado de eso?...  
  
-Acababa de llegar de un sanatorio, allí un viejo amigo mío al que no veía hace mucho me dijo que vendrían por la mujer y le matarían.dijo otras cosas que no entendí muy bien.  
  
-¿Recuerda que más te dijo? ¿Lo recuerdas Yukishiro?  
  
-Sí, hablo de la matanza de los inocentes ¿cree usted que era un miembro de dicho grupo?  
  
-No, más bien creo que era un guardián.-le dice en un tono de resignación- los miembros prefieren morir antes que decir algo.  
  
-Entonces quiere decir que esto pronto acabara.  
  
-Afuera hay un quien que sabe la verdad, Yuki, quienes han de proteger a esa criatura, espero que seamos nosotros primeros los que lo encontremos antes de que esta gente despiadada lo haga-le dice la mujer de una manera cansada-pero me temo que.¿te hará feliz una noticia Yuki?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿recuerdas este nombre?...Asakura Yoh.  
  
-Jamás olvidaría ese nombre, le perteneció a un gran amigo.  
  
-Pues.lo he encontrado Yuki.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!!  
  
-Yo soy la única que sabe tu secreto, ya que tu mismo me lo contaste, es por eso que estuve investigando y va camino al torneo.  
  
-Debo ir.  
  
-Ya sabia que dirías algo como eso, espero que el no haya olvidado su propósito ¿no? El tiempo se encargo que enterrar sus existencias, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.estaba escrito.ellos surgirán del olvido.  
  
-Lo sé y espero de todo corazón que así sea señora Cho.  
  
Yukishiro se dirigió hasta el santuario donde las doncellas oraban y oró en silencio junto a ellas durante largo rato. Esperaba una respuesta que sabia que no recibiría, su corazón ya no era el de antes y su espíritu perdía la magia con la que una vez ingreso al templo para entrenar jóvenes aprendices, en esos tiempos en que los milagros eran gran parte de las razones por lo que muchos jóvenes y jovencitas pertenecientes al mundo de los shamanes, ingresaban para convertirse en itakos.  
  
El atardecer ya había llegado, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se reflejaba en los vídriales del santuario, ya eran más de la nueve de la noche, cuando una muchacha entró sigilosamente a la fuente para orar. Se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos negros, acababa de salir del ritual de purificación y quería hablar con Dios un rato.  
  
En la fuente había una gran estatua de madera y mármol que personificaba a un ángel, adornado de flores aromáticas y guirnaldas, no tenia luminaria, solo la luz producida por las velas que dejaban algunas sacerdotisas, el lugar tenia un aroma agradable producto de las flores mencionadas anteriormente.  
  
La muchacha se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la estatua, ella lo miraba y sonreía, Yukishiro la veía sin interrumpir, de pronto la reconoció, no podía creerlo, era ella.Anna. ¿Cómo nunca antes la había visto.  
  
La chica rompió el silencio y aun sin interrumpir el itako escuchó.  
  
-Padre mío, Dios todopoderoso, señor de todo-ora-de la nada me has dejado caer y aun no lo puedo entender.pero agradezco, esta segunda oportunidad.eh recordado muchas cosas entre sueños y visiones, sobre todo de aquel que una vez enterré en mi memoria, se que no estoy sola y no me quejo de ello, nunca lo haría.nunca te has apartado de mi -le dice amargamente-.¿Por qué?...¿porque es que a pesar de todo tu perdonas?...Hace más de cuatro años que a despertado en mi esto que no logro entender y tengo miedo.miedo a todo, a encontrarlo de nuevo y a perderlo nuevamente, sin embargo.-le dice-no dejare de luchar, tu.me devolviste mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, me devolviste lo que era-ora haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar algo-.si, lo recuerdo.mi maestra la señora Kino me dijo que todos los itakos tienen su propia oración para atraer a los espíritus y la mía.-le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
"La primera simboliza a mi padre, La segunda simboliza a mi madre, La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo Que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo, Espíritus si escuchan el sonar de estas esferas, Háganse presente.. Y luego era. Técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna.que así sea."  
  
-Pero no me sirvió de nada.recuerdo que.-comenzó a llorar-que antes de que muriera le prometí algo que no entendía bien, solo quería que el no muriera, pero no fue así-volvió a llorar, su corazón se rompía con cada palabra-nunca me cansaba de escucharle, de estar los dos juntos...si tan solo pudiera regresar atrás.aunque sea por una sola vez.  
  
Su voz calla y el Yukishiro la interrumpe.  
  
-Deberías estar en tu casa. -le dice mirando hacia la estatua.  
  
-Estaba escuchando ¿cierto?-le pregunta tranquilamente la muchacha sin voltear.  
  
-Así es.Anna.  
  
-¿Cómo es que.?-pregunta volteando para ver a quien le hablaba-...tu.tu eres.¡¡Silver!!  
  
-Sí, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, pero. Anna, tienes que controlarte, mantén calmo tu ser ya que tu aura está muy alterada.-le dice alegremente.  
  
-Ya lo se, pero que quieres que haga.aun estoy confundida.  
  
-Anna.disculpa, pero quedándote aquí no sabrás nada.  
  
-Saber que.que él maldito de Hao a regresado-le dijo y luego murmuro- siempre lo hace.  
  
-Dime Anna.¿naciste aquí?  
  
-Sí, mis padres se vinieron a vivir aquí por cosas del mundo shaman, nací un año después.desde los cuatro años que me entreno aquí ¿Cómo es que jamás te había visto?  
  
-Llevaba un tiempo fuera y luego me recluí para después comenzar a entrenar a otros itakos.esta es la vida en que se nos a perdonado el hecho de ser oficiales del torneo.ordenes de Hao hace 500 años.  
  
-Así que fue por eso-bajo la cabeza y suspiro largamente.  
  
-Esta Anna es diferente ¿ah? Ya no eres tan fría.  
  
-Me crié con amor.  
  
Se quedaron ahí un buen rato charlando hasta que Yukishiro decidió irse, se metió en su oficina y leyó algo del libro del rey shaman, pero el cuadernillo seguía ahí, sentía deseos de leerlo. Lo tomo lentamente y lo abrió en la primera pagina, había una escritura ahí, al parecer letra de niña.  
  
"Diario de Anna Kyouyama"  
  
-¿Anna Kyouyama? No podría ser.pero ¿Cómo? Es el diario de Anna.-lo ojeo hasta llegar a una pagina que le llamó la atención-"Mañana es el día en que se van a Norteamérica para luchar en el torneo de shamanes.Ren, Horo Horo y Riu están muy entusiasmados, pero a él lo noto extraño."-paró la vista y siguió leyendo, noto un cambio de letras, como si hubiera estado algo nerviosa escribiendo-"Me invito a dar un paseo, llegamos hasta un lago.me dijo que todo saldría bien, que no había de que preocuparse, pero yo me preocupo, es por ese tal Hao." Hao.-se sorprendió, pero siguió con lo suyo- "Dicen que es muy poderoso, pero yo confió en Yoh.el no me fallara."-paro nuevamente su lectura, estaba algo asombrado-haber esto data de unas semanas más tarde. "Mi maestra la señora Kino me a pedido que le lleve a Yoh la bitácora mágica que perteneció a Hao.todo esto me da mala espina." así que esto era de Anna.podría entregárselo, pero.quizás Yoh.-y sonrió.  
  
Si.era por eso que ahora estaba frente a su amigo Yoh.  
  
-Es una gran alegría volverte a ver Yoh-lo estrecho en un abrazo, Yoh sintió una alegría gigantesca, parecía que todo se volvía bueno de pronto- Pero si son Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Manta y Liserg y .Fausto.están casi todos.y la señora Eliza.  
  
-¿A que debemos este agradable momento Sil.Yukishiro?-le pregunto Yoh. El hombre sonrió.  
  
-Es porque me dijeron de tu existencia y no quise perder más tiempo.a demas de que.Hao a movilizado a su guardia.  
  
-Su ¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.  
  
-Su guardia.la estrella roja, buscan algo.pero aquí no se los puedo decir, vallamos al proximo pueblo.  
  
-Pero queda muy lejos-le dijo Manta-a unos 70 km de aquí.  
  
-Una de las ventajas de ser itako.  
  
-¿itako?-pregunto Yoh.  
  
-Si Yoh.bueno una de las ventajas es tener espíritus que tienen la capacidad de transportarse, por ello.¡¡Nobiiu!!-a su lado apareció un espíritu algo vaporoso-trasfórmate en tiempo y llevados al próximo pueblo.  
  
Y así se hizo.  
  
Yukishiro les explico todo, los nuevos planes de Hao, la guardia de la estrella roja, el supuesto mensajero, el que ha de venir, en resumen, todo.  
  
Y se veía bien, pero no supieron como fue que comenzaron a pelear, Yoh se enojo tanto que salio de la habitación que habían alquilado.  
  
-No entenderá Yuki-le dijo Manta-Yoh solo quiere acabar con Hao.solo eso.  
  
-Pues tendrá que pensar en otra forma, matar no solucionara nada.  
  
Salio tambien de la habitación, era ya muy de noche y encontró a Yoh sentado sobre una roca contemplando las estrellas.  
  
-Perdona Yoh.pero es la verdad.  
  
Yoh le dirigió la mirada, había estado.llorando.  
  
ESTE CAPI ME QUEDÓ CON MUCHA REFLECCION A DEMAS ME SORPRENDI A MI MISMA CON ESO DEL DIARIO DE ANNA, PENSE QUE SERIA UN GRAN DETONANTE DE COSAS QUE PASARAN MÁS ADELANTE.  
  
BIEN ME DESPIDO Y ESPEREN AL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE YA TIENE TITULO.SE LLAMARA "ABRIENDO MENTES" 


	5. Abriendo mentes

NOTAS DE HIKARI ASAKURA: ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPI, ABRAN ALGUNAS COSAS QUE LLAMARAN SU ATENCION Y AGREGE OTRAS QUE TUVE QUE CAMBIAR PARA EL RUMBO QUE TOMARA LA HISTORIA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.  
  
LOS DEJO........  
  
ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICO A MI HEMANA QUE LE GUSTO Y QUE ME HA APOYADO A SEGUIR ADELANTE.  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO  
  
"Abriendo mentes"  
  
Yukishiro lo miró con algo de sorpresa y pena, a lo que el muchacho le dijo.  
  
-Lo siento, siento haberte hablado de la manera en que lo hice, pero debes entender que ya no somos los mismos, ni tu, ni yo.-comenzó a caminar con rumbo al hotel, cuando la vos de Yuki lo detuvo.  
  
-Es cierto.una vez fui Silver.ahora solo soy otro hombre cualquiera-le dijo sacando de entre sus ropas el diario que una vez le perteneció a Anna.  
  
-¿Qué es eso Yuki?-preguntó Yoh a su amigo.  
  
-Es algo que. le perteneció a alguien  
  
-¿a quien?  
  
-A Lady Anna Kyoyama.la primera esposa del shaman king Hao Asakura.  
  
Yoh se congelo al escuchara aquello, miro a su amigo interrogante mientras que este le tendía el cuadernillo.  
  
-Quiero que lo leas Yoh.era el diario de Anna.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
-Mnnn  
  
-¿Sucede algo?  
  
-Oh...no, nada...es solo que...presiento que en algun lugar lejos de todo esto algo esta por ocurrir.  
  
-¿cómo que?  
  
-No lo se...algo va a pasar que cambiara algunas cosas...¿no lo puedes sentir?  
  
-No...eso creo, siento cosas, pero no se si eso que tu sientes amiga.  
  
-Quizas sea mi imaginacion...  
  
-Tal vez-le dijo Shize pensativa-tal vez...  
  
-Hey...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Ven esta noche a dormir a mi casa...-le dijo Anna.  
  
-Muy bien...asi no hare sufrir tanto a mis padres porque mañana partimos a la aldea apache.  
  
-La aldea apache.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Yoh cogió el diario con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a hojearlo percatándose que Anna lo había escrito desde los diez años. Busco con la mirada a Yukishiro, pero el ya se había ido, volvió a sentarse en la roca amparado por la luz de un farolillo de la calle y empezó a leer.  
  
"Hoy es hoy, la fecha no me importa, solo me importa este dolor que me carcome por dentro, esa infelicidad, la soledad que me esta matando. Mi corazón de hielo se ha roto en mil pedazos por su perdida.  
  
Ha pasado más de un mes, Yoh ya no está conmigo, Hao le ha matado. El torneo termino definitivamente y yo, estoy ahora en una alcoba con todos los lujos que siempre soñé, pero nada de esto vale algo.sin Yoh a mi lado, ahora en su lugar solo está Hao"  
  
Yoh se sorprendió al leer las palabras que estaban escritas en el diario, pero se mantuvo firme.  
  
-"Abril 23.-continuo-No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada en esa oscura habitación, esa es su forma de castigarme por negarme a consumar nuestro matrimonio, pero que espera si no lo amo.  
  
Intente quitarme la vida mientras estuve encerrada, pero Hao me descubrió, fui castigada nuevamente, sin comida.  
  
Hao me a dicho que a perseguido a los que fueron amigos de Yoh, a matado a dos de ellos y me duele, él muy engreído se jacta de sus triunfos y me estoy volviendo loca aquí dentro.solo quiero escapar. Él piensa que sin comida cambiare de opinión sobre lo de que me haga suya.¡idiota! Prefiero morir de hambre."  
  
Intentaba evitar las lagrimas y lo lograba, deseaba detenerse, dejar de torturarse así, pero quería saber que venia después, necesitaba saberlo, ella había sido su vida, aun lo era.  
  
-"Abril 25  
  
Esta noche ha sido la peor de mi vida, e llorado tanto que creo que ya no me quedan más lágrimas que derramar.  
  
Solo quería que se detuviera, pero no me escucho, lo golpee, pero parecía que no le hacia nada y de pronto lo sentí, el dolor de su penetración, pero más dolía mi corazón porque en ese momento se parecía tanto a Yoh, tanto a el, verlo sobre mi, besándome, tocándome, sonriendo no cínicamente mas bien era una sonrisa como las que tenia Yoh, sincera, por un momento creí que era él, pero fue solo mi propio engaño.Hao lo mató y con su muerte, murieron todos mis sueños.  
  
Tuve miedo, yo la gran sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama está aterrada.y entro a pensar que no soy nada, lo he entendido esta noche en que Hao me a echo suya, no soy nada y quiero morirme, así por lo menos estaría con Yoh por la eternidad."  
  
Yoh no pudo aguantar más y se echo a llorar, se odiaba a si mismo por lo que había pasado Anna luego de su derrota, luego de que Hao lo matara, se odiaba por ser débil.  
  
-"Junio 12  
  
Me e sentido muy mal durante estos meses, estoy embarazada, esa es la verdad, ¿un hijo de Hao?.no y lo se, es por eso que es agónico saberlo, saber que esta criaturita no tiene la culpa de venir al mundo justo ahora cuando todo se oscurece.  
  
Hao se a movilizado en contra de los humanos, pero hice un trato con él.no los acabara si yo pongo de mi parte y me atrevo a amarlo como una esposa debe hacerlo y a tener un hijo, acepte y me odio por esto, pero respeto la vida, prefiero sufrir yo esta agonía, a que gente inocente pague por los ideales de este bastardo.  
  
Le dije que espero un hijo, le dije que seria padre, mentí.tuve miedo porque su reacción no fue lo que yo esperaba, temo que le haga daño una vez nacido.temo que sepa que no es suyo.  
  
Ya no escribiré más, no tengo porque, esto solo me recuerda lo desgraciada que soy, solo espero que mi hijo sea feliz, darle la vida que su padre no pudo tomar.Yoh"  
  
-Un.un hijo.ella tubo un hijo..mio-murmuro con el rostro inundado en lagrimas.  
  
Yukishiro volvió hasta donde estaba él, guardo silencio mirando a su amigo y luego le dijo.  
  
-Ya se lo que dicen esas líneas.entiendo tambien como debes sentirte, pero yo no puedo aclararte esas dudas.  
  
-Nadie puede.  
  
-No, si que hay alguien que puede.-Yoh lo miro interrogativo-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Nada.solo espero que puedas aclarar esas dudas amigo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso te iras?  
  
-Sí.vivo en la aldea de los shamanes, solo quería verte.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No hay de que-diciendo esto se telé transporto de regreso a la aldea, necesitaba aclarar algo.  
  
Anna estaba en su casa, dormía ya que eran más de las dos de la madrugada, cuando Yukishiro llego y golpeo en su ventana.  
  
Anna se levanto y abrió la ventana algo extrañada por la visita de Yuki.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo.¿Qué paso con la descendencia de Hao?.¿nunca le diste hijos?  
  
-Eso es algo que prefiero no recordar.  
  
-Anna.dime por favor.¿Qué paso?  
  
-¿Por qué tan interesado? Yo no tengo porque compartir eso contigo.  
  
-Porque tuve en mis manos tu diario Anna.  
  
-¡¡¿mi que?!!  
  
-Tu diario de vida.solo que ya no lo tengo en mi poder.  
  
-¿Don-donde está?  
  
-Se perdió de nuevo.  
  
-Es mejor que permanezca perdido-le dijo retirándose de la ventana para darle espacio a Yukishiro para entrar-hay cosas muy dolorosas y cosas que no deben ser leídas.es mi vida.  
  
-¿Me perdonaras si te digo que lo lei?  
  
-¿es por eso que quieres saber?  
  
-Si.se supone que Lady Anna Kyoyama de mas de 500 años no le dio hijos a Hao, pero según tu diario, así fue, si le dio un hijo.  
  
-¡¡Mentira!!  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Yo.todo lo que dice ese diario es cierto, ella tuvo a su hijo solo que.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Hao Asakura dio a mi hijo a una nodriza, no quería matarlo porque era lo único sobre la tierra que representaba lo que yo fui para él, aunque el hijo que esperara no fuera suyo.le tenía miedo, aversión, yo morí dando a luz.  
  
-Entonces lo que dice es cierto.  
  
-Cada una de las líneas escritas es cierto y es más.omití muchas cosas acerca de Hao, como por ejemplo.que esa noche me obligo a hacerlo con él.entiendes lo que significa eso, si no hubiera estado casada eso se habría llamado violación.y Hao como temía a mi hijo lo.lo.mató.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo que lo mató?!!  
  
-Sí.-comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente-lo amaba más que a nadie y el me lo arrebato.me arrebató a ambos a Yoh y a mi hijo.no sabes como duele.soy la reencarnación del sufrimiento.-le dijo calmando los sollozos.  
  
Yuki estaba atónito, sin poder formular más palabras que un simple ¿Qué?  
  
-Esa es la verdad Yuki.Hao hizo muchas cosas terribles, Hao temía al hijo que esperaba por el gran poder que emergía de él en el vientre.Hao.temía porque ese poder le recordaba a su hermano gemelo.era porque.porque. el hijo que esperaba era de Yoh y eso él lo sabia-le dijo secándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-y ahora que ha regresado para conservar su titulo, pero no sabe que se encontrara conmigo, sea como sea yo me encargare de evitar que se vuelva shaman king.  
  
-Anna.se que el pasado no se supera fácilmente, pero tienes que pensar en ti, tienes un futuro con o sin él.  
  
-Lo se, pero mi futuro murió con Yoh.sin él mi vida esta vacía, ¿sabes lo que es amar y ver morir a la persona amada sin poder evitarlo? Así me siento desde que recordé todo.vacía.  
  
-La vida está llena de sorpresas.en tu camino hallarás muchas Anna.para poder empezarla nuevamente debes liberarte del pasado y del sufrimiento de tu otra vida, así veras más claramente.píensalo y hasta quizás el destino te tenga preparada una sorpresa.  
  
-Quizás.pero ahora ya debo descansar, mañana salimos temprano.  
  
-Tu y tu amiga ¿cierto?  
  
-Sí, iremos juntas hasta la aldea Apache.  
  
-¡Claro que si!-interrumpió una vos.  
  
-¿Shize?-pregunto Anna-¿desde cuando que estabas despierta?  
  
-Desde siempre.hay cosas Anna, cosas que guardamos para no preocupar, tu fuiste capas de decir tu verdad, ahora yo te diré una.  
  
-¿Saber que?-le pregunto Anna entre extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga y entre enojo por haberla espiado.  
  
-Te enojaras más-le dijo Shize sonriendo-se trata de alguien.esa persona regreso para terminar con lo que empezó hace 500 años.el nombre de esa persona es.Yoh Asakura-Anna se quedo fría.  
  
-¿Có-como dices?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?-les pregunto Yukishiro ante la mirada de asombro de Anna, que lo miraba con cara de "tu tambien sabias esto".  
  
-No te dije que soy adivina, vidente.todo lo veo y a el lo vi y a sus amigos, siento no habértelo dicho, pero.es que no entendía lo que era lo que veía-mintió con el dolor de su corazón.  
  
-No te preocupes.tú le has han dado una esperanza a mi corazón.  
  
-Bien.toma-le dijo Shize lánzanosle a Anna un improvisado bolso con ropa y comida. Lo había mantenido preparado porque de cierta forma sabia que eso sucedería, lo había presentido esa tarde cuando se fue a dormir a la casa de Anna.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nos iremos ya.-le dijo-mientras más rápido mejor.a demás no querrás que los demás con los que se suponía iríamos a la aldea Apache interrumpan en la búsqueda ¿no?  
  
-Es verdad.  
  
-Entonces.-interrumpió el señor Yuki-tomen esto.  
  
Extendió su mano para entregarles dinero normal y algo más.  
  
-¿Una esfera plateada?-murmuro Shize.  
  
-Para sus rosarios, la necesitaran-les dijo el Yuki.  
  
-¡¡Gracias Yuki!!.-exclamaron las dos saliendo del curto.  
  
-Bien Anna.Shize, buena suerte.-les dijo.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Y se alejaron rápidamente lejos de lo que fue su hogar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-No merezco vivir...soy una basura, un pobre diablo...  
  
-¡¡¡Amo Yoh!!!-grito el espiritu al ver al muchacho sobre el techo del hotel.  
  
-Dejame Amidamaru...no vez que solo soy una basura, el mundo estará mejor sin mi.  
  
-¡¡¡¡No digas estupideces Yoh!!!  
  
-Amidamaru...es...es la primera vez...  
  
-Siento faltarte el respeto, pero mirate...a punto de acabar tu vida.  
  
-No merezco vivir Amida...ella sufrió por mi, todo por mi maldita culpa...  
  
-Yoh...¿y espera que ella le perdone lo que esta por hacer? Ella pensaría que es un cobarde...  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-No lo haga...el castigo es mucho màs grande y doloroso que vivir...con el peso sobre los hombros.  
  
Yoh camino hacia èl, lo miro y le dijo.  
  
-Gracias amidamaru...ella...ella no me lo perdonaria...  
  
-Amo...¿por qué? ¿por qué queria matarse?  
  
-Porque no solo perdi mi vida y a Anna hace 500 años...tambien perdi a mi hijo...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Mira-le mostro el diario de Anna-una vez le pertenecio y aquí esta escrito...  
  
-Que ella esperaba un hijo suyo...-le dijo.  
  
-Sì...  
  
-Amo Yoh...  
  
-En fin...esta vez Hao no me derrotara, lo juro por la memoria de Annita........  
  
T-T QUE PENA QUE ME DAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
QUISE HACER QUE YOH ODIARA MAS A HAO, POR LO QUE EL HIJO DE YOH Y ANNA ERA ESENCIAL...TUVE QUE MATARLO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN...JIJIJI...QUE LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA MAS ADELANTE...SOY TAN ESOTERICA....  
  
EN FIN ESPRO Y QUE LES GUSTARA....AGRADESCO A LOS REVIEWS.  
  
SAYONARA Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.... 


	6. reviviendo cosas del pasado

Hikari Asakura:  
  
He notado que en algunos fics e he tardado mucho en subir capirtulos, recien hace unos dias me di cuenta que había dejado de escribir para este y me reprendi, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Disfrutenlo.  
  
CAPITULO CINCO "Reviviendo cosas del pasado"  
  
-¡¿Cómo que ya no esta en la aldea?!  
  
-Así es señor Hao, escapo hace dos noches junto a una amiga, creen que se dirigen por si solas a la aldea apache.  
  
-No me agrada esto, vine hasta aquí por ella y ya no está.  
  
-Si quiere poxdemos encargarnos de algunos aldeanos para que se anime señor Hao.  
  
-No, solo encargense de sus padres, la tendre solo para mi...espero que no se tope con Yoh.  
  
-Como diga señor.  
  
-Ah y...no quiero sobrevivientes-su sirviente sonrio y asintio alejandose.  
  
-Maldixon Anna, jure que te encontraria a como diera lugar...lo jure ese dia hace 500 años cuando moriste al dar a luz.  
  
***********************************flash back******************************************  
  
-Ahhhh!!!!  
  
-Puje lady Anna usted puede-le apoyo una partera-¡¡vamos no desvanesca!!  
  
-¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡sáquelo, sáquelo!!  
  
-Lady Anna puje más....se asficcioara el pequeño.  
  
-¡¡No ya no puedo más!!  
  
-¡ayude a su hijo a nacer!  
  
-mi hijo-pensaba Anna-eres lo unico que tengo de Yoh, lo unico....  
  
-Eso es...aquí viene...¡¡avisen al señor Hao que su hijo está por nacer!!  
  
Y así se hiso, Hao no tardo en llegar hasta donde Anna estaba teniendo a su bebe.  
  
Entro a la habitación al tiempo que se escuchaba el llanto de un recien nacido.  
  
-Es hermoso-se dojo acercandose a su pequeño hijo que yacia envuelto en sabanas enlos brazos de la partera-y es grande ...sera un niño fuerte.  
  
-Así es señor, pero...-Hao la miró-¿dijo usted que su esposa tenia 7 meses?  
  
-Sí...¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
  
-no me parece un niño prematura señor.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que insinua?-le pregunto enfureciendose.  
  
-Es un niño de casi nueve meses señor...-le dijo retrocediendo aterrada por la expresión del rostro de Hao-este niño...fue concevido...antes...  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?...podria matarte por eso que has dicho...  
  
-Disculpe señor mio, pero es que yo soy partera, he tarido al mundo a cientos de niños...pero puedo equivocarme solo soy una insignificante humana señor...  
  
-Es cierto..., te perdonare por tu ignorancia partera, ahora...-pero fue interrumpido por un sopresivo grito de la ayudante de la partera.  
  
-¡¡Dios mio...lady Anna!!  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado Hao.  
  
-¡se desangra!  
  
-Hao...-murmuro la chica-Hao...  
  
-¡¡Anna!!-se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado.  
  
-Cuidalo...  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Cuidalo...por favor.  
  
-Anna...no...no puedes morir, Anna...  
  
-Mmm...Yoh.  
  
Hao se quedó frio. Anna cerró los ojos y murio.  
  
********************************fin flash back*****************************************  
  
-"Yoh"...fue lo ultimo que dijiste, por eso me jure encontrarte si renacias al cabo de 500 años, así me amarias a mi y no a él...  
  
-señor Hao-lo interrumpio un sirviente.  
  
-dime...  
  
-el trabajo ya esta hecho...  
  
-muy bien, ahora vete y dejame solo.  
  
-si señor..  
  
-Te lo dije muchas veces Anna...-se decía mientras se alejaba de las inmediaciones de la aldea de los shamanes-no toleraría la mención del nombre de...mi hermano-dijo como con asco-ni siquiera su recuerdo, pero la sola idea de que murieras diciendo su maldito nombre me carcome por dentro...viví meses creyendo en la felicidad de verte cada ves que veia a nuestro hijo, pero luego paso...  
  
***********************************flash back******************************************  
  
tenia a su hijo e frente, era igual a él, su cabello rubio como Anna, los ojos negros y risueños y una sonrisa tranquila...esa sonrisa...no podia entenderlo, simplemente era demaciado fuerte para él.  
  
-Era verdad...no puede ser hijo, es muy grande...no es mi hijo, Anna...este no es hijo mio...  
  
La nodriza lo había dejado a solas con el pequeño de tan solo seis mese de edad.  
  
-La partera tenia razon...este es el hijo de mi hermano...  
  
Lo miro con odio.  
  
-¡¡Espiritu de fuego!!-el espiritu aparecio a su lado, Hao miro al niño, sentia despresio, no podia dejar vivir a ese niño bastardo. Sabia que Anna no era virgen cuando se casó con ella, lo supo cuando consumaron su boda, pero nunca imagino que para ese entonces ella llevaria dentro a una criatura de dos meses-nada sobre la tierra hara que te recuerde Yoh...nada- levanto su mano de la cual salian volas de fuego como si se tratara de agua de la llave y se fueron contra el niño-¡¡muere!!  
  
********************************fin flash back*****************************************  
  
Hao movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar aquella imagen de su mente.  
  
-No me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que lo vi muerto...te ame tanto Anna que lo habría dejado vivir solo para verte a ti en él...pero no sabes cuanta repugnancia me daba saber que no era mi hijo....sin embargo.  
  
************************************* flash back*****************************************  
  
-oh dios mio...señor Hao que ha hecho-se largo a llorar la nodriza.  
  
-Dejame en paz mujer...¿su hermano?  
  
-No señor...no lo mate a él tambien.  
  
-traelo aquí...  
  
-señor...-lloriqueo saliendo del cuarto y trayendo al hermano, exactamente igual al otro-se ve debil-dijo contemplandolo.  
  
-Lo es señor...pero pronto crecerá y será fuerte-lloro sosteniendo a la criatura que se movía entre sus ropas.  
  
Lo observó de más cerca, Hao lo tomó entre sus brazos y sintio algo extraño, como si el pequeño le rogara por su vida. Lo dejó sobre la cama a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su hermano.  
  
-Cuídalo-fue lo único que salio de sus labios.  
  
********************************fin flash back*****************************************  
  
-Creo que nunca supiste que eran dos los que traias en tu vientre...cuando se disponia a nacer provoco el desprendimiento que te causo la muerte...jamás le di más cariño del que merecía, pero lo crié...era justo tener descendencia aunque no fuera mío...claro que luego me case y tuve mis propios hijos...- levantó la vista y se hallo al inicio de un cañón-la nodriza le llamó Kenzou...y se crio con los Himura del llamado clan Himura-Kyoyama...por la sangre de su madre, nadie supo de él...-dejo de torturarse pensando en eso- del otro lado está la aldea apache...-muermuro mientras montaba en su espiritu de fuego y desaparecia.  
  
Mientras que a unos Km de ahí.  
  
-Mira...creo que es tu oportunidad...  
  
-Sí...estas en lo sierto...  
  
-Vamos con ellos...nos resiviran bien...  
  
-Lo se, pero es que me da un poco de vergüenza, digo, porque llegaremos sin presentarnos.  
  
-A menos que no sea así...  
  
-No te entiendo...¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Por eso...mira Tomoyo-le dijo el espiritu apuntando hacia el grupo. Un chico como de 12 años era perseguido por unos hombres.  
  
-¿le ayudamos?  
  
-Aguarda un momento.  
  
Yoh y sus amigos tambien se percataron y se lanzaron al rescate del chico.  
  
-¡¡dejenlo en paz!!  
  
-No te metas en esto gusano...  
  
-¡¡gusano!!  
  
-Ups!! Llamaste gusano a mi hermanito...esto se pondra feito-dijo Horo Horo burlon.  
  
Los tres comenzaron a pelear mientras que el niño se escondia tras una roca.  
  
-Debimos haverlo matado en vez de torturarlo, ahora el señor Hao se enojara...  
  
-¡¿Hao?!-pregunto Yoh enojado.  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Qué quieren con el niño?  
  
-Eso no te incumbe.  
  
-¡Nos incumbe a toso!-gritó Liserg atacandolos con Morphine.  
  
-¡¡Rayos!!-gritaron los dos hombres.  
  
-¡Acabemos con esto muchachos!-gritó Ren y atacaron. No duró mucho la pelea para cuando los hombres estaban derrotados, solo faltaba un tercero del que no se habian dado cuenta, el encontro al niño.  
  
-¡¡Dejeme!!-grito. Pero una ráfaga de viento lo alejodel chico y volo lejos, lejos...  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntaban los shamanes cuando una muchacha se aparecio ante ellos, acaricio la cabeza del chico y le preguntó.  
  
-Estas bien...  
  
-Si, gracias señorita...  
  
-No hay de que...mi nombre es Tomoyo...  
  
-sin su oportuna llegada me habrian matado...  
  
-Dejame adivinar...¿hombres de Hao?  
  
-Sí...-le respondio.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-ahora fue Yoh.  
  
-Oh...es que lo conosco...¿Por qué te perseguian?-le preguntó Tomoyo al chico.  
  
-Ellos mataron a mis padres y me torturaron, escape ....decian que busncaban a mi hermana.  
  
-¿tu hermana?  
  
-Así es...-dijo tristemente.  
  
-No entristescas...ahora tus papis gozan de la vida eterna...-le dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Es cierto...estaran mejor a donde fueron-le dijo Yoh. El chico sonrio.  
  
-Si, es verdad...mi nombre es Yosen...Yosen Himura del clan Himura-Kyoyama...  
  
-¿Kyoyama?-le pregunto Yoh exaltado.  
  
-Sí...conoce a alguien de mi familia.  
  
-No...es que ese apellido representaba algo para mi familia...Asakura.  
  
-Ya veo...¿Cuál es su nombre?  
  
-Yoh...Yoh Asakura.  
  
-Y sus amigos ¿Cómo se llaman?  
  
-Oh..lo sentimos-le dijo Manta-yo soy Manta Oyamada...  
  
-Yo ren Tao y este es mi hermano Horo Horo.  
  
-Mucho gusto le dijo el Ainu ahora Tao.  
  
-Yo soy Liserg y estos-dijo apuntando a sus padres-son mis padres Eliza y Fausto.  
  
-Mucho gusto señores-hiso una reverencia Yosen. La señora Eliza le sonrio.  
  
-Bien...ahora debo encontrar a mi hermana.  
  
-podriamos ayudarte.  
  
-gracias joven Yoh-dijo entusiasmado.  
  
-Solo dime Yoh ¿si? Jejejejeje  
  
-esta bien y...¿usted señorita Tomoyo?  
  
-¿yo?  
  
-si...-dijo Yoh-es fome viajar solo.  
  
-Eso es cierto-razono la chica-esta bien ire con ustedes.  
  
-espero que mi hermana se encuentre bien...la extraño.  
  
-y ella se salvó-le preguntó con intriga Tomoyo.  
  
-Ella escapo con una amiga hace dos noches, de seguro sospechaba algo o no se...ella es muy intuitiva y Shiza tambien, Shize es itako.  
  
-Shize...  
  
-Si...  
  
-Dime...es alta, cabello castaño risado, risueña y usa lentes...  
  
-Si es ella...  
  
-Ahhh!!!!-grito entusiasmada-la encontre...  
  
-¿la conoces?-le preguntó Yoh.  
  
-Claro es amiga mia...y...-penso muy bien lo que iba a preguntar-tu hermana, ¿Cómo es?  
  
-Ella es muy bonita, algo mandona, pero todo lo hace por mi bien...es como de tu porte Tomoyo, rubia y ojos negros...por siacaso ¿la han visto?  
  
Yoh se había quedao de piedra, pero le preguntó.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Su nombre es Anna...  
  
-Anna-se dijo Yoh con su corazon latiendo a mil por hora-es mi Anna...debe ser ella...tiene que ser ella.  
  
Los demas estaban atonitos, por fin Yoh sabia de Anna.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-¿sucede algo Anna?  
  
-Una presencia Shize...muy cerca de aquí...  
  
-Es cierto-le dijo pensativa-es muy poderosa...  
  
-Se me hace familiar...  
  
-Tal vez de tu vida pasada...  
  
-Si tal vez.  
  
Gracias a los reviews, me animan a seguir y disculapen el atraso, es que son las cosas que pasan 


	7. perdidas

Hello a todos los que leen este fic...siento la demora, pero aquí un nuevo capitulo, besos............  
  
CAPITULO SEIS  
  
"Perdidas"  
  
-reconozco que tengo mala suerte...-se dijo Shize observando hacia el horizonte, anochecía y el frío se levantaba rápidamente desde el interior del planeta-siempre a sido así, creo que atraigo los problemas.  
  
Recorrió con la mirada el lugar en donde se encontraba, parecía estar en el sector que unía el bajo gran cañón con algunos de los brazos del río colorado, aunque podía observar el agua un poco más calma y más cristalina. Debía ser un afluente que llevaba hasta algún lugar, por lo tanto lo seguiría.  
  
Y ahora... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaba con Anna? Eso quizás es más fácil de responder para un narrador que para la pobre de Shize, que con cada paso que daba se confundía más y más.  
  
flash back  
  
-Levamos caminando más de tres días en círculos Anna-se quejo Shize al ver por tercera vez el pañuelo que había dejado de rastro sobre una roca.  
  
-Yo no puedo hacer nada ante esto-dijo con seriedad. La actitud de su amiga la estaba enervando.  
  
-Lo siento Anna-se disculpó-es que...bueno, tu sabes que soy muy ansiosa y esta situación de verdad me esta sacando de quicio.  
  
-A mi tambien, pero ya veras que llegaremos a la aldea en menos que canta un gallo.  
  
-Eso espero, porque con la suerte que tenemos y hasta nos podría salir una tormenta de....  
  
-¿arena?-le pregunto Anna inquieta mirando hacia su frente.  
  
-Si, eso...  
  
-No... ¡que viene una tormenta de arena!...  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!  
  
Comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no pudieron escapar a la velocidad con que veía el tornado de arena, la fuerza fue tan grande que una salió disparada hacia el este y la otra hacia el oeste, no tan lejos del lugar, por lo menos, no tardarían tanto en rehacer el camino a la Aldea.  
  
flash back  
  
-Porque diantre tengo tan mala suerte...o ¿Qué? ¿Me abran echado un mal de ojo?  
  
Mientras que en el sector donde estaban antes de que el tornado las alejara, la arena comenzaba a caer al suelo y despejarse del polvo, la imagen de la aldea hacia gala de no ser un espejismo y algunos shamanes conocidos se acercaban a paso ligero hacia el lugar.  
  
-Está igual que siempre...  
  
-Quizás tenga algunos avances Yoh-le dijo Ren-despues de todo, han pasado 500 años y esto no puede ser más que la fachada como la vez anterior...  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
-El mundo a cambiado tanto-suspiro Horo Horo-si solo hay que ver la vegetación. En algunos lugares reboza el verde en las cordilleras y en otras-miro a su alrededor-no hay nada...absolutamente nada.  
  
-Muy cierto-le dijo Liserg.  
  
-Bien, será mejor descansar-dijo Fausto mirando a su esposa que tomaba asiento en una roca.  
  
-Yo les haré de comer-anuncio Yosen-tengo una gran idea.  
  
-Yo te ayudare-le dijo Tomoyo. Hicieron una fogata y comenzaron con la preparación de la cena.  
  
-¡Shize!-diablos... ¿Dónde esta? Esto no me gusta nada...-alzó la vista, solo veía roca roja y tierra del mismo color, nada más que eso.  
  
La luna ya estaba apareciendo gorda y brillante en el firmamento y ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre las filosas piedras del acantilado.  
  
-Camino y camino...y no llego a ninguna parte-se decía mirando el suelo, cuando notó nieve-¿nieve...en el desierto? ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
-Es solo la huella sagrada de una bestia creada por los dioses-le respondió una voz ronca de entre la oscuridad de las rocas.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí?  
  
Solo se vio el negro de las sombras y un par de ojitos dorados que centellaban vivamente. Su cuerpo grácil apareció luego, engalanado de una piel peluda negra azabache, muy cuidada y brillante, orejas puntiagudas, aspecto temible, felino...una pantera negra con largas alas del mismo color que en ese momento mantenía en reposo sobre sus costados.  
  
-dijo que eres una gran itako, mas no has sentido mi presencia...  
  
-lo se-le respondio la rubia-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-no temas, yo no te haré daño, al contrario esot y para ayudarte en tu mision...al igual que él...-dijo esparciendo la nieve por el suelo con sus patas delanteras.  
  
-No lo entiendo.  
  
-pronto lo sabras, yo solo comunico para que estes preparada porque ellos quieren hablarte.  
  
-¿Quiénes? ¿los dioses?  
  
-Si...-dio un paso adelante y entro en el rosario de la chica que ahora brillaba con un fulgor plateado.  
  
-Extraño-dijo Anna acariciando las esferas blancas de su rosario-por lo menos ya tengo espiritu.  
  
Los rayos de la luna penetraban entre las grietas el las rocas superficiales de la cueva en donde se había refugiado Shize. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y el agua se escuchaba fuertemente recorrer a un costado. Estaba pensando que hacer la mañana siguiente cuando un ruidito le asustó, miro a su lado y agazapada contra la pared había un espíritu vaporoso, muy pequeñito, casi al punto de ser diminuto. Su color era un gris plateado y se le veía muy asustado.  
  
-eh...eh...no te asustes amiguito-le dijo la chica-yo no te haré daño... ¿Qué pasa?-el espíritu silbó-ya veo...hay gente peleando cerca y te dio susto porque te persiguen...-el pequeño volvió a silbar-tranquilo no les diré que estas aquí...debes ser muy valioso para que te persigan-el espíritu se elevó silbando y haciendo gala de su majestuosa belleza-valla...eres el espíritu del tiempo...entonces tu nombre es Kronos-el espíritu movió la cabeza negando- ya veo...es Gin.  
  
La cosita se acercó a ella y se le pego al hombro. Pero un nuevo ruido la sobresaltó, al parecer los contendores que luchaban por el espíritu se habian acercado a la cueba, una ráfaga de fuego paso ante los ojos de Shize.  
  
-¡¡¡Ya me cansaron!!!-gritó uno de los contendores y tres de ellos salieron volando en la oscuridad y calleron al rio-¡¡¡¿Dónde está el espiritu de Kronos...Gin?!!!  
  
-¡¡Escapo por tu culpa!!  
  
-Ya me harté de ti-solo se escucho un desgarrador grito de dolor y luego nada.  
  
Pero Shize tenia curiosidad de saber quienes eran los que pelaban, por ello en medio de su imprudencia salio de la cueva. Solo quedaban en pie dos personas, una no tardó en caer y la otra le dirigió una mirada profunda, no podía ver su rostro, pero si sentir el peso de la mirada sobre ella.  
  
-Gin...-dijo.  
  
-¿Qué...qué?  
  
El joven paró un instante cayendo al suelo. Shize no lo puedo evitar y corrio hacia él para ver como se encontraba. Otra imprudencia más al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.  
  
-Hao...  
  
Lo arrastró poco a poco hasta la cueva en donde lo curo, encendió nuevamente su fogata que se había apagado y esperó a que él despertara. Gin seguía atento a los movimientos del muchacho.  
  
-Espero que despierte pronto...me gustaría saber el porque de su interés por ti Gin.  
  
Eso estaba claro, pero ella debía comprender algo antes de saber las razones por las que Hao quería a Gin.  
  
-Argggg...-se quejó Hao al despertar.  
  
-No te muevas mucho...  
  
-¿Cómo?-miro hacia la chica-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Mi nombre es Shize...y es tuyo es...  
  
-Hao...me llamo Hao...  
  
-Mucho gusto Hao...  
  
-Eh... ¿tú me curaste?  
  
-Así es...esos hombres te dieron dura pelea ¿ah?  
  
-Sí...-dijo pensativo, fue entonces cuando percibió la presencia de Gin.  
  
-Gin...  
  
Shize lo oculto de su vista ordenándole al espíritu entrar en su rosario de lindas perlas rosadas.  
  
-eres itako.  
  
-Si...y Gin es mi espiritu...  
  
-Ya veo...-se endereso poniendo una mano en su costado-necesito que me des ese espiritu...  
  
-lo siento mucho Hao, pero no puedo hacer eso-sus ojos brillaban de una extraña emoción.  
  
-tendré que quitártelo...-amenazó Hao. Shize se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego le dijo con calma.  
  
-No puedes hacerlo...uno...por la sencilla razón de que no te puedes mover lo suficiente como para atacarme bien y la otra...mi espíritu es el del tiempo, eso ya debes saberlo...con solo decirle detenlo todo, se detendrá el tiempo y tu no tendrás nada que objetar...por lo menos así...en ese estado...no puedes hacer nada contra Gin.  
  
-Admito que es cierto...pero sabes que necesito ese espiritu...y nos volveremos a ver-la miro a la cara y se quedo un buen rato contemplándola. Ella se sonrojó.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos-le dijo Shize roja y sonriendo. A el esto parecio confundirle-ahora debo irme...no quiero despertar y dame cuenta que Gin no esta a mi lado ¿sabes?...  
  
-comprendo...  
  
-Así que...adiós Hao Asakura...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Sabes quien soy?  
  
-claro...todo el mundo te conoce...-recogió su mochila, volteo y se despidió de él agitando una mano-nos vemos-salio de la cueva y camino lejos de ahí con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por qué me ayudó? Sabiendo que se lo quitare tarde o temprano...sabiendo quien soy ¿Por qué curo mis heridas? Cualquiera habría dejado que me muriera por una infección...  
  
-No todas la personas son iguales amo Hao-dijo mentalmente el espíritu de fuego chivi-cuando un corazón es puro, por más que una persona halla cometido grandes errores, la otra es capaz de comprender y perdonar...como esa chica.  
  
-tienes razón-se hecho atrás y volvió a dormir sonriendo. Ya quería medirse con esa chica.  
  
-¿Qué hora es Manta?  
  
-son las cinco de la madrugada...ha pasado el tiempo muy rapido y solo hemos dormido unas horas.  
  
-Es cierto, pero el la aldea podremos dormir mejor...  
  
-¿nos vamos-preguntó Ren Tao observándolos.  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Espero que mi hermanita este allá-dijo Yosen apuntando la aldea Apache.  
  
-Yo tambien...-pensó Yoh mientras rehacían el camino a la Aldea.  
  
-Ya está-dijo Shize observando la imagen de la Aldea Apache-he llegado-miro alrededor, pero no vio a nadie-bien me imagino que Anna esta por llegar...pero creo que permaneceré sola por un tiempo más...debo pensar el Hao...hay algo que me intriga en todo esto.  
  
Hao miró a lo lejos y la diviso caminando descuidadamente hacia la aldea Apache, la habría atajado allí, pero decidio esperar, esa niña le agradaba, por su gentileza, por su clara ingenuidad y porque no tenia prejuicios, en cierta medida le recordaba a él mismo. El misterio que ambos compartían, Gin.  
  
-necesito ese espíritu...será una lastima si me obligas a matarte Shize.  
  
holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, agradesco amis amigas y todos los reviews...  
  
yukari ana-l Jiannetsuke-TAK . keiko-sk Morfi Xris 


	8. el procurador de los sueños

Gracias a quienes leen mi fic y a Angelshikonexpectra1 y keiko-sk.  
  
CAPITULO SIETE  
  
"El procurador de los sueños"  
  
Conozco un cuento de hadas, era de una extraña criatura, un ser creado a partir de la pureza del agua, representaba vida, de hecho, se creía que con un solo toque de su mágico cuerno podía devolverle la vida a una persona fallecida, pero un ser así no puede ser visto por cualquiera, solo una doncella de corazón puro puede siquiera tocarlo ya que de ser lo contrario, la hermosa bestia podría matar sin ni siquiera sentir remordimientos.  
  
Es el secreto mejor guardado del universo. Quizás uno de todos los secretos. Sus huellas son sagradas y dejan una marca de nieve que luego desaparece.  
  
Pero siempre ha sufrido por que esta solo en su mundo, en su jardín.  
  
-¿Acaso tan distinto soy?-se movió en forma de bruma dejando poco a poco a las nubes cargadas de lluvia crearle un cuerpo, puro como su propia inmensidad -¿Que soy? ¿Cual es la finalidad de haber sido creado?-suspiro tristemente y aquello pareció un relincho único, como música.  
  
Era cierto, sin duda, era la criatura más hermosa creada y que pusiera los pies sobre la faz de la tierra, era luz, esa luz que despeja la oscuridad, las tinieblas...y entonces lo escucho...  
  
-¡Koori!-lo llamó una voz dulce desde lo más alto-¡Koori!, sabes ¿quien soy yo?  
  
La criatura escucho atento las palabras, ¿saber acaso quien era? Ni siquiera sabía que era él.  
  
-Yo soy tu Dios, el señor de todas las cosas y tu... sabes ¿Qué eres?-La criatura escucho atento, no sabia que era.  
  
-Eres...-le dijo al percibir la curiosidad de la criatura-tu eres un espíritu muy especial, eres nacido del viento, de las nubes y de la nieve. Eres un ser único, ya que todos los que eran como tu ya no existen. Así que yo te he de regresar para que seas libre y vivas junto a las demás criaturas del mundo, pero ten cuidado Koori, deberás permanecer oculto para que así los humanos no caigan en la tentación de cazarte por los poderes mágicos de tu cuerno.  
  
-Sí entonces soy tan valioso y puedo ser perseguido ¿Por qué me has creado?- le pregunto mentalmente mientras se levantaba un poco de la mágica nieve que lo cubría.  
  
-Eres tú mi espíritu... el que viaja por la eternidad y como tal te he creado para proteger... para brindar de tu luz. Veras en el mundo existen muchos seres vivos como los hombres, pero tú no te les debes, tú eres para aquellos de corazón puro.  
  
-Eso no me da libertad Señor Dios...  
  
-La libertad es para tomarla, tú encontraras a quien querer y ahí, encontraras la verdadera libertad...  
  
-eso es demasido para mi...quizás no merezca este regalo.  
  
-nadie lo merece, pero eres hijo mio al igual que todas las otras cosas...  
  
-¿Qué soy?  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho...  
  
-no...yo quiero saber ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy?  
  
-mirate y dime que vez Koori...  
  
-solo veo blanco y poder...  
  
-¿Qué más?...  
  
-puresa...  
  
-¿Qué más?  
  
-a mi...  
  
-eso eres Koori...eres lo que eres sin importar lo que veas...veras de por vida solo una bella figura, gran poder, pero lo que eres de verdad esta dentro de tu corazon...eso eres.  
  
-Ya comprendo señor Dios.  
  
-Ahora vete...vuela por el mundo, procura por los sueños de mis humanos hijos.  
  
-Así lo haré-estaba entusiasmado.  
  
-Gin...  
  
-¿si?  
  
-¿Qué crees de Hao?  
  
-que es un pobre tipo que ha cometido muchos errores en su vida.  
  
-si...es cierto.  
  
-¿Por qué este repentino interes en ese shaman?  
  
-por nada...es que...me da un poco de pena, pienso que...¿Qué seria de Hao si no fuera malo?  
  
-pues esto no estaria pasando.  
  
-tienes razon...  
  
-no sea que te valla a gustar ese chico.  
  
-no...yo no puedo...es decir...no se puede...  
  
¿Por qué no eres de este mundo?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-me di cuenta...recuerda soy el espiritu de Kronos...Gin...  
  
-Jejeje...es cierto...si verngo de otro mundo, pero...  
  
-¿Te agrada?  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-pues Hao...  
  
-prefiero no contestar o me creeras loca, de hecho todos me creen loca.  
  
-Yo no lo pienso así...  
  
-gracias-miro hacia su frente, era media tarde y ya comenzaba a tener hambre, pero solo faltaban unos pocos pasos para llegar a la entrada de la la aldea.  
  
Cuando hubo llegado se sento ante la caberna en donde podia ver agua.  
  
-no entrare por ahí...  
  
-si vas a participar en el torneo deberias entrar por el agua para resivir el buen augurio.  
  
-no tengo un grupo.  
  
-creeme, esto será distinto.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-porque esto es más personal...no quieren cometer el mismo error de antes, es por ello que este torneo durara por lo menos 5 meses.  
  
-oye...-dijo extrañada-¿tu como sabes todo eso?  
  
-digamos que solo lo se.  
  
-¬¬ espero no seas una cosa rara.  
  
-¬¬ no lo soy.  
  
-Bien...jejeje, ya vamonos-pero algo la detuvo.  
  
Anna se había dormido por unos momentos detrás de una roca, ya había llegado hacia rato a la aldea, solo esperaba a Shize, pero luego de una hora llegó a la conclusión de que su amiga quería estar sola y pensó que no era del todo mala idea estar sola por un tiempo para pensar un poco.  
  
Ahora dormía, el cansancio le había ganado, pero en medio de ese delicioso letargo ella soñaba.  
  
Caminaba por un bosque, se le hacia conocido, sin duda se trataba del bosque sagrado de los grandes espíritus cercano a la aldea o por mera coincidencia se le parecía. Estaba algo intranquila porque a pesar de ser un lugar muy tranquilo, tenia un no se qué, que la inquietaba.  
  
-Este lugar esta cargado de energías... me asusta, y es extraño porque se que estoy soñando.  
  
-Temer es algo normal de ustedes los humanos-le dijo una voz.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién esta ahí?  
  
-Tienes miedo porque no sabes que hay más allá, en el futuro...  
  
-¡Ya déjate de todo eso! En el pasado yo pensaba lo mismo y mira donde estoy-dijo con algo de rabia-esto es horrible, no tengo porque temer a algo que...  
  
-Pero es la verdad Anna Kyouyama...tienes miedo de aceptar algunas cosas... te crees fuerte, pero ahora ya no lo eres tanto y lo sabes, no lo eres y eso te asusta.  
  
-¿Lees mi mente?  
  
-No es necesario, veras algunos tenemos la capacidad de viajar por los sueños, me detuve aquí porque has llamado mi atención, tu aura de gran sacerdotisa se opaca porque tú lo quieres así y no se puede vivir así, ¿lo sabes? No puedes vivir en el pasado, no ahora que se que eres tu la elegida.  
  
-¿elegida?  
  
-Así es...te tenemos una misión Anna Kyoyama...¿eres fuerte como para aceptarla?  
  
-Yo soy como soy y si...soy fuerte-le dijo con la voz fría sentándose en el césped-así debo ser...aunque me cueste ahora, no permitiré qu el maldito de Hao me vea débil.  
  
-¿Tan segura estas?  
  
-Sí-contesto terminantemente.  
  
-Pues yo no lo creo...  
  
-Porque no te presentas, estas ahí escondido diciéndome cosas que me confunden...  
  
-Esta bien señorita de hielo...-dijo con ironia. El sonido de las ojas al romperse bajo los pies llamo la atención de Anna, al levantar la vista vio a una extraña persona o criatura que se paseaba frente a ella, dejando mover sus mechones dorados al viento y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, parecia un leon, pero al mismo tiempo un ser humano.  
  
-Eres... eres un querubín-se sorprendió la itako.  
  
-Y tú eres una humana incomprensible.  
  
-Gracias por eso-rió irónicamente.  
  
-Pero si es verdad Anna Kyouyama, eres un misterio, no solo para mí, sino que para todos, exceptuando al Padre de todas las criaturas, él te conoce bien.  
  
-Me conoce... si tienes razón leonato...  
  
-Mi nombre es hammarend... y dime Anna ¿Cómo es que has llegado a convertirte en esto?  
  
-¿En la señorita de hielo o en la pobre chica que a poco puede defenderse?- le pregunto imitando un tanto la voz de la criatura, este solo se rió-Soy una gran sacerdotisa, tu lo has dicho, fui entrenada y...olvide eso, olvide que debía ser fría en algunos aspectos ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
  
-Nuestro Padre nos enseña, a mi me enseño a ser lo que soy y lo sigue haciendo, sin embargo tendemos a tomar las cosas y ocuparlas por su otro extremo. Esto es muy triste porque el Padre nos envía sus dones para aprender a utilizarlos bien y como hijos desobedientes que podemos ser, solemos desaprovecharlo, me incluyo porque suelo utilizar mis poderes sobre los sueños de las personas.  
  
-Yo no se que decir-le dijo Anna sonrojándose.  
  
-No digas nada...-le dijo hammarend elevándose sobre el suelo-pero yo te he de decir algo, encontraras a alguien aquí en la aldea de los apaches, porque los grandes espíritus te han elegido para ser tu guardiana...  
  
-¿Guardiana? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso...  
  
-solo di que aceptas, ellos esperan tu respuesta.  
  
-esta bien...acepto.  
  
-ahora, sabrás de quien se trata a su debido tiempo...-le dijo desde el aire.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-pero las palabras salieron de su boca para ser soltadas en la frescura del aire de la tarde.  
  
-Que extraño...  
  
-Hola Shize...  
  
-Hao...  
  
-ahora si...vengo por Gin.  
  
-ya te lo dije...es mi espiritu, no puedo dartelo.  
  
-Entonces a pelear...-la miro como con gusto, sabia que ella pelearía con él- prometo no lastimarte si me lo das por las buenas.  
  
-no te lo daré Hao.  
  
-Bien...si esa es tu última palabra-hizo la posecion de objetos transformando su espiritu de fuego en una espada, pero en ese momento llego alguien que lo interrumpio.  
  
-lo siento Hao, pero unos Warriors estan atacando nuestro campamento, necesitamos tu ayuda.  
  
-grrrr...Ok...-miró a Shize-piensalo un tiempo más-desaparecio y la chica pudo respirar aliviada, pero el muchacho se le acercó.  
  
-tu tienes a Gin...  
  
-Otro más...  
  
-será mejor que no se lo dez...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-no le combiene a nadie que le des a Gin-sonrio.Shize...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
-deberias unirte a mi...así acabaremos con Hao más rapidamente.  
  
-¿Cómo?-no podia entender ¿él no era su camarada?-estas loco, jamas...¿no que eres su camarada?  
  
-si, pero...es fácil ser amigo mas que enemigo.  
  
-no me aliare a ti...estas demente-el chico sonrio.  
  
-mi nombre es Kenji...nos veremos-tambien desapareció.  
  
-Hao...habrá que advertirle, pero él no creo que quiera escucharme.  
  
Los miraba desde lejos, Yoh Asakura y su grupo y una chica que no recordaba haberla visto antes con ellos y eso que los llevaba espiando por días. La extraña aparición de esa chica a la que le llamaban Tomoyo y la de Shize le hacia pensar una descabellada idea, quizás una de las dos fuera la mujer que llevaba dentro al crió que debía de nacer.  
  
Por un momento pensó en el poder insignificante de Tomoyo para él y luego el encuentro de Hao con Shize y más, el mismísimo Gin estaba en manos de la muchacha, no tenia duda alguna ahora, Shize debía se la mujer que traería dentro al enviado, debía matarla, así, el mundo seria suyo, no habría llave que abriera la puerta de los tiempos. 


	9. El designio de los Dioses

Hikari: holasssssssssssssssssss

Pues también me tarde mucho con este fic, pero este es un nuevo capitulo, al cual le hice algunos cambios espero que les guste.

Besos a todos y disculpen la tardanza….jijiji

CAPITULO OCHO

"**El designio de los Dioses"**

Aquello bajó del cielo envuelto en neblina y en blanca nieve.

Descendió con suavidad, posando sus blancas patas sobre el suelo fértil de la tierra, lo miro todo, el verde césped que se cubría lentamente con la nieve helada que emanaba de sus blancas patas, los árboles, los pájaros... ¿pájaros? tambien volaban pensó, volaban como él, pero no eran como él.

Notó un campamento galopo graciosamente hacia el, había fuego aun en una improvisada fogata y unas cuantas tiendas de campaña se encontraban a su alrededor.

Una extraña luz encendía sus crines plateadas, su larga cola, sus excepcionales ojos plateados y su cuerno en espiral que brillaba con un fulgor dorado, era sin duda la más hermosa criatura que tocara el suelo de la tierra. Miro fijamente el lugar por espacio de unos segundos. Levantó del suelo entonces, graciosamente sus patas, aun analizando lo que Dios le había querido decir en sus sueños y voló nuevamente sobre el campamento.

Era de noche y Anna caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos por la espesura del bosque de los alrededores de la aldea. Su tienda no estaba muy lejos y el suelo verdoso del bosque estaba lleno de polvo de nieve.

-Los bosques por la noche despiertan la curiosidad de muchos, será por la magia escondida entre los árboles o por la infinita sabiduría de la naturaleza que se puede apreciar… he pasado estos últimos días preguntándome lo mismo… ¿Por qué me atrae tanto?

-Es por la clara conexión con el mundo… yo le enseñe eso ¿no? Señorita Anna-dijo de pronto una vocecita detrás de la muchacha. Volteo sin sorpresa para encontrarse con una bolita negra de grandes ojos dorados.

-Lo sé, Eterna, pero es difícil recordarlo cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza…

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa ahora señorita?

-Todo… la vida, la muerte, el destino del mundo, de este mundo…

-Me temo que ya no tiene el mismo valor de hace 500 años, el miedo se esta apoderando de usted, el miedo a perder su hogar, a perder lo que ama ¿no?

-Es cierto… he pensado que no sirvo para ser shaman… por lo menos sabia lo que era ser itako.

-Yo estoy con usted ¿no?... es una buena shaman y tambien una buena itako.

-Sí… lo siento Eterna, pero me siento triste por todo, por lo que ha resultado de mí después de todo lo que a pasado…-la muchacha entristeció notablemente.

-Pero usted así lo quiso… ¿se arrepiente?

-No… no me arrepiento, es verdad que yo quise que esto sucediera… fue la única manera de sentir que si con Hao me quedaba, él regresaría de una u otra manera, pero tome una decisión errada-le dijo a su espíritu pantera y luego suspiro un nombre-Yoh….

-Los grandes espíritus han dicho cual es nuestro destino-dejó de levitar al encontrarse frente a un lago, volvió a su forma original la de una hermosa pantera negra alada-báñese señorita Anna, deje que la pureza del agua limpie sus heridas… deje que su corazón se de cuenta de que a pesar de todo, usted sigue siendo solo Anna.

Anna se quito el vestido azul que andaba trayendo dejando al descubierto su blanca piel, sus perfectos y ovalados pechos.

El agua pareció calmarse cuando la muchacha entraba en ella y se dejaba acariciar por las suaves olas.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto inocentemente su guardián.

-Oh muy bien Eterna…ya me siento mejor.

-ya veo…pero creo que usted quería respuestas ¿no es así? Acerca de su misión…

-Sí…

-Entonces deje que el que no se ha dejado ver se las conteste.

-El que deja las huellas sagradas.

-Sí, el agua de la vida, la nieve es pura….-se escucho una vocecilla, al instante un extraño espíritu apareció ante ella.

-Eres…eres…-la criatura batió sus crines y sus ojitos plateados brillaron como dos luceros, galopo por sobre el agua y se dejo caer mojándose y limpiando su cuerpo, extendiendo su alas cuan anchas eran-un unicornio…un unicornio macho.

-Vea el agua ama Anna-le dijo acicalando las plumas de su alas con el agua limpia.

-¿Ama?...ya veo, eres mi guardián junto a Eterna…

-Sí…mi nombre es koori…

-Hielo…-murmuró Anna.

-Soy un guardián…su primer guardián, la he seguido durante mucho.

-Eterna dijo que tu sabia a que se referían los dioses…eso quiere decir que él tambien lo sabe.

-Así es…pero él no puede decirlo…a usted le han dado algo a proteger…una prenda venida de otra fuente, se le entrego para que la protegiera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

-piense… ¿Qué perdió?

-no…lo se, no se…

-piense… ¿Qué es?

-Yoh…

-No, pero esta cerca…algo más…algo que quisiera tanto como el recuerdo del shaman, del de su hijo… ¿Qué?

-Mi…algo que quiera asi…algo que perdí…-pensaba cuando la respuesta vino cargada de un sentimiento de terror-Shize…

-sé restaura lo que no debió ser…con la llegada de la llave, se restaurara todo y volverá a ser como antes.

-su error…

-Y ¿ahora ama Anna?...

-Yo…yo no se que decir-la criatura relincho-pero, esto…ella correrá peligro, según dicen las escrituras, todos pensaban que se trataba de un niño.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar al campamento…-cortó Koori.

-Aun no quiero ir…

-¿Ama Anna?...yo hace tiempo que quería preguntarle algo… ¿Qué pasara una vez que se encuentre con Hao?

-No lo se…Koori es mejor irnos ya, tienes razón…

-Como lo ordene Ama Anna.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, un día estaba con mis amigos y al otro día no. Él se enojó tanto cuando le comunique lo de mi embarazo, pero en el fondo no era así…no lo entiendo ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué lo mato? Era su hijo aunque fuera de Yoh… nunca se lo perdonare.

La verdad es que me asombre cuando se me presento Eterna y más con la llegara de Koori diciéndome que nuestro destino era este y que algún día todo cambiaria, todo seria como debía ser, ahora comprendo lo que me querían decir…Shize…ella es la llave.

Desde que nos separamos hemos estado solos, y me pregunto si ella estará bien, fue sensata al no buscarme ¿pero porque? Quizás sea así, tal como él lo dijo y según para que yo misma encontrara el valor de aceptar mi verdad…shize esta por ahí, perdida al igual que yo, pero nos reuniremos aquí en la aldea Apache, eso es seguro, la encontrare y no permitiré que dañen a mi amiga.

Pero no puedo, no puedo porque tengo miedo….

-Hemos llegado Ama Anna… ¿Ama Anna?

-No puede ser…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Está aquí… Hao esta aquí, puedo sentirlo.

-No tardara en sentir su presencia señorita, ¿aun seguirá queriendo tenerla para si?…

-No lo conoces… él es muy testarudo y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque, ahora siento su presencia cada ves más cerca… ¡debe haberme localizado!

-Entonces será mejor entrar a la aldea, estará más protegida…

-Sí, pero creo que de una vez por todas debo enfrentar mis miedos…

-¿A costa de su vida?

-Es uno de todos los riesgos que deberé correr.

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Yoh y sus amigos conversaban animadamente a la luz de unas velas en el improvisado campamento en aquel bosquecillo en la aldea, recordando los eventos de sus nuevas vidas.

Manta se estaba jugando cartas shamaniticas junto a Fausto y Liserg.

Horo Horo y Ren estaban como siempre peleando, pero fueron interrumpidos por Yosen y uno de sus chistes sin gracia que les recordaba profundamente a Chocolove, él pobre salio volando por un golpe de la posesión de Ren al que le tiritaba un ojo.

Pero no sabían si la fuerte explosión que habían escuchado era por la mini batalla de Ren y Horo Horo o por algo más, por lo que salieron del lugar.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar un gran poder espiritual atacando y otro más débil defendiéndose. Yoh se quedó estático pensando que una de esas esencias era muy parecida a la de Hao, demasiado fuerte, demasiado diabólica.


	10. Te busque

Hikari Asakura : hola pues!

Uii hace tiempo q no subía nada… pero aquí estoy… con un nuevo capitulo!

Espero q les guste…

Saludos y gracias a todos los que me dejan sus mensajes…por ustedes uno escribe..

xau

CAPITULO NUEVE

"Te busque…"

-¿Sentiste eso Shize?-le pregunto su espíritu.

-Sí… me es extrañamente familiar.

-Pero hay un poder espiritual más débil…

-¿Qué? ¿Creo que es de Anna?

-…….

-Te busque durante años Anna…quería volver a verte, tenerte para mi.

-¡¡Nunca regresare a ti Hao!

-¡¡Deja ya de poner resistencia!-grito el muchacho armado con una espada luminosa de color rojo, luego se calmo-llegó la hora…

-¡¡Alejate de mi!

-¡¡ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito desesperada al ver un rayo luminoso acercarse velozmente a ella.

Pero entonces el ataque fue detenido.

-¡¡¿Qué tu nunca vas a entender!-le pregunto Shize enojada.

-No te metas en esto Shize, perdone tu vida solo porque…-guardó silencio-no permitiré que ella deba ser quien proteja al enviado, no debía ser así, es un horror, no un milagro…ella debería pertenecerme, siempre fuiste mía…deberías estar conmigo, no protegiendo a un crió-le dijo a Anna.

-¡¡Es mi misión, cosa mía!-le grito ella levantándose del suelo y tomando posesión de Koori a pesar de estar muy débil-¡¡la defenderé hasta la muerte!

-¿A qué se refiere con niño Anna?-le pregunto su amiga-no entiendo… ¿de que misión habla?

-Nada Shize…

-¿Nada?...-se mofó Hao-ese nada ya debería haber nacido… puedo leer la esencia Anna…

-Anna… ¿estas embarazada?...no lo había notado.

-Shize…¬¬ no estoy embarazada, es mi misión proteger al ser que es la llave…

-Ah-dijo sin entender-no importa…¡¡no dejare que la toques Hao! No me engañas con esa sonrisita ingenua…

Shize y Gin comenzaron a pelear en contra de Hao, no había mucha desventaja, solo que Shize no estaba acostumbrada a pelear y esto Hao lo sabia, pero no permitiría que aquel shaman le hiciera daño a Anna.

-Es muy fuerte…-murmuro Shize con su posesión algo baja.

-Es el espíritu del fuego-le dijo Anna-…no podremos con él, no es cualquier tipo… Shize, dejen ya de pelear…

-No lo haremos Anna.

-Ya me canse de ustedes…¡¡ESPIRITU DE FUEGO, CONCEDEME TU ALMA!

-¿Cómo?-murmuraron las dos.

-Es el fin y vendrás conmigo Anna…

Hao se lanzo en contra de ellas y de un solo golpe las desarmo a las dos, Anna aun en el suelo suplicaba por una esperanza, la que rondaba por su mente, una sola palabra, un nombre….

-Yoh…Yoh si tan solo, si tan solo…-murmuro cerrando los ojos sin querer ver el fin de su amiga.

Pero algo pasó, no sentía dolor, ni la fuerza de envestida del poder de Hao. Abrió los ojos. Hao parecía asombrado.

-Eres una tonta Shize…

-Ya…te dije…no dejare…que lastimes a mi amiga…

-Te prometí no dañarte, no hasta que lucháramos y ahora…mira lo que me has hecho hacer…

-¿Qué?-se preguntaba Anna-le prometió ¿Qué?

Shize cayó al suelo.

-Debes entender…ese niño puede nacer o ya lo hizo…si Anna lo encuentra no podré eliminarlo y si tengo que matarte para deshacerme de ese niño lo haré.

-¡¡No!-le grito Anna-¡¡Eterna saca de ahí a Shize!-la pantera obedeció. Hao estaba anonadado por los espíritus que tenia Anna, contando que no hacia posesión con la pantera sino solo con el unicornio. Pero recapacito, ella era la guardiana del enviado, tenia que tener espíritus poco comunes.

-Es tu fin…-murmuró Hao mirando a Anna, pero ella sabia que no se refería a ella. Anna cerró los ojos, todo acabaría. Si Hao destruía a sus guardianes, todo estaría perdido.

Hao ataco, pero de pronto se sintió flotando, alguien la tenía en brazos.

-Tranquila-escucho la vos de un muchacho, su sangre se congelo.

El espíritu de fuego se hallaba frente a Shize, pero una especie de guerrero con armadura estaba deteniéndolo.

La dejo de nuevo en el suelo a un lado de Shize, sonriendo dulcemente.

-No… te…-trato de decir Yoh hasta fijar bien la vista en la chica que había salvado. Yoh estaba estático viéndola, los ojos le brillaban, de alegría, de rabia… ¿Qué se había creído Hao?

El le dirigió una mirada dulce y salto frente a Hao, no había querido decir nada por si a caso Anna no recordaba quien era él.

-¡¡Maldito!-grito Hao.

-Te voy a destruir-le dijo enojándose-no puedo creer que quieras matar a… a… ella.

-Jajaja…. No puedes ni decir su nombre, ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que no te recuerde?…ya te la quite una vez Yoh, puedo volver a hacerlo…a demás…debe morir… esta será la segunda vez ¿no Anna?...jajaja irónico…sabes Yoh, eso no fue lo único que te quite-había perdido la razón.

-¿A que te refieres?…

-Que te lo explique ella…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertado-eso ya no importa, si la vuelves a tocar juro que…

-Yoh no…-le interrumpió Anna-no….

El la miro asombrado, sonrió, la posesión desapareció y se acercó a ella. Quizás y después de todo ella si lo recordaba.

-Diablos ya me demostró que tan fuerte se a echo…-pensó Hao-Me voy, pero ya sabes Anna, yo me encargare que no seas su guardiana y ese niño muera…yo me encargare de eso-miro a Shize-yo…lo…lamen…-pero no continuo, movió su cabeza y desapareció en una ráfaga de fuego.

-¿niño?-se pregunto Yoh.

-Yo… yo-trataba de decir Anna, en eso se hicieron presente Koori y Eterna.

-Yo soy un espíritu sagrado enviado de los grandes espíritus y soy su guardián acompañante…somos los enviados para la protección del niño-le dijo Koori.

-Yo soy su segundo guardián, su protector y mi nombre es Eterna.

-¿A que se refería Hao con lo que mataría al niño?-pregunto Ren.

-No, eso es, es…

-Anna-dijo Shize levantándose a duras penas, su brazo estaba lastimado-esta embarazada…

-¿Embarazada?-se pregunto entristeciendo Yoh.

-hay Shize…te dije que no, no estoy embarazada-le dijo roja por la vergüenza. Yoh respiro aliviado.

-No, este mundo es un equivoco-dijo Eterna-la llave liberara el bien y todo será como debe ser...nuestra Ama es la encargada de resguardar la vida de la llave…la llave devolverá todo lo que salio mal…la vida y la muerte de seres queridos-miro a su ama.

-Ya no sigas Eterna…-le dijo Anna-no sigas, eso me… me mata por dentro…

-¡Pero él tiene derecho Anna!

-Deja que sea yo la que se lo diga…

Eterna se hizo chivi y levito a su lado junto a Koori. Mientras Shize se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tienes mucho que explicar jovencita-le dijo Yosen.

-¿Yosen?...¡¡mi hermanito!-corrió a abrazarlo.

-Tranquila Anna…que me avergüenzas.

-Anna…-empezó Yoh.

Ella lo miró interrogante, pero su semblante frío no cambio a pesar de estar inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo.

-eh… te vez tan bien como siempre Annita…

Ella le sonrió levemente y le contesto-Tu tambien Yoh.

-¿Qué? Esto parece ritual-dijo Yosen.

-Es…que-le interrumpe Manta-así es por decirlo, como Anna e Yoh se saludaban después de tiempo sin verse…

-¿Qué ya se conocían?-pregunto el chico.

-Sí…-le responde Manta-se conocen de hace más de 500 años…

-¡¿CÓMO!

-¿Por qué no mataste a Yoh Asakura, Hao?-pregunto uno de sus mas leales sirvientes cuando ya habían llegado al campamento.

-Porque habría terminado con mi otra mitad, a pesar de todo seguimos siendo los gemelos Asakura, él sigue siendo mi otra mitad y como tal…. La quiero con vida…

-No entiendo, dijiste que no te importaba y si una vez ya lo mataste ¿Por qué no absorbiste su alma?

-Porque una bella itako me lo impidió ella le dio el descanso eterno, pero esta vez no fallare.

-Más te vale-penso y luego le sonrio cínicamente a Hao. Espero a que este se retirara y miro fijamente la carpa en la que descansaba-iluzo, eres tan ingenuo como él… pero ya llegara el momento en que te des cuenta cuan debil te has puesto y cuanto puede cambiar una persona Haito…

-¿Está perdiendo su sentido común?-pregunto una muchacha detrás de él.

-Él ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de que su alma se a purificado… da pena su estado y las ganas que tiene de ser como antes…

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Así no me sirve para mis planes… tendre que encargarme de él…

-Jajaja… en lo que se a convertido el poderoso shaman king Hao Asakura-comento la chica.

-No levantes sospechas Midori… no queremos que él se cuenta de nuestras verdaderas intenciones ¿no?

-Es verdad Kouji… ahora seriamos los tres si tan solo esas tontas no hayan querido unirse a nosotros…

-De Tomoyo me encargare después…

-y… ¿Qué harás con Shize?

-No lo sé, esa niña es más poderosa de lo que aparenta…

-¿Qué?

-Nada y mejor vete a dormir…

La chica se marcho con el entrecejo fruncido.

-En cuanto te encuentre Shize…-murmuro sonriendo pacíficamente-le haré saber a Hao quien manda mediante tu bonita persona…tan dulce, tan llena de vida…quizás sea por eso que tienes confundido a Hao.

-Es el destino-hablo una vocecita melodiosa-tu lo has dicho… las coincidencias no existen y hasta quizás debas hablarle.

-¿Crees Gin en los milagros?

-Yo soy uno de ellos…creada solo para ti… que has venido del otro lado.

-Entonces…

-Y si lo es… tiene su razón de ser…

-Tienes razón… no dejas de sorprenderme… pero insistes en leer mi mente ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un misterio Shize…

-¿Un misterio?

-Sí, ni siquiera yo puedo entenderte bien… en cierta medida te pareces a Hao Asakura.

-Hao Asakura… pobre, me gustaría ayudarlo…

-Lo harás, pero todo a su tiempo, Kouji aun no puede saber que estas por aquí cerca…el hechiso a funcionado muy bien….

-Lo sé… pero ¿Por qué dices que pronto tendré la oportunidad de ayudar a Hao Asakura?

-Solo porque así será… ¿vez las estrellas de esta noche?

-Sí.

-Pues ellas saben lo que dicen.

Y desapareció dejando a la muchacha observándolas.

-Porque me dijiste eso Hao…porque no lastimarme si…será porque nos parecemos tal y como dijo Gin…es que no puedo no evitar atacarte cuando te veo, quiero que dejes de ser malo…-suspiro y se recostó en el árbol esperando a la mañana.


	11. secretos

CAPITULO DIEZ

"secretos"

Era ya muy de noche, el cielo como siempre plagado de estrellas y la luna mostraba su rostro brillante en el centro del firmamento. Koori aun vagaba volando por las proximidades del campamento de Yoh, dejándose llevar por la brisa que golpeaba sus crines, investigando, resguardando, esperando…allí cuando la negrura se disipaba.

Anna se levanto del futon y salio de la oscura carpa, necesitaba tomar algo de agua y aire. Se quedó un buen rato admirando el cielo, en eso notó en el suelo algo que parecía nieve, "Koori" pensó "como siempre velando mis sueños". Esa criatura era el ser mas extraño que ella haya conocido nunca, pero aun así, esa extrañeza se le hacia fuertemente familiar.

Camino tranquilamente de vuelta a su carpa, pero alguien que la observaba afanosamente la detuvo.

-¡Yoh!...-chillo bajito con la mano en el pecho-me has dado un gran susto.

-Lo siento Anna… es que escuche ruidos, pero eras tu… ¿no puedes dormir?

-No…

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo-se sonrojo levemente.

Anna sonrió y asintió dejándose llevar por la calmada sonrisa de Yoh.

La tienda de campaña estaba en completa oscuridad, solo iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna en el firmamento.

-Sabía que estas cosas eran oscuras, pero antes no me lo parecía tanto…

-Pero ya no lo es-le dijo acercándose a ella-tu lo iluminas todo, donde sea que vallas Annita…

-Yoh…-se podía notar sus mejillas coloradas.

Él nunca le había dicho algo como eso, mucho menos antes de su muerte, hacia tanto tiempo, él sin duda había cambiado de muchas maneras, su físico, su rostro, su corazón.

-Sabes Anna, es difícil vivir guardando un secreto… sobre todo cuando lo has mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo…la vida es tan sutil, tan marabillosa…

-¿Secreto?...

-Sí… cuando tiene que ver con alguna persona en especial-se sentó en el futon, Anna se colocó a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que yo te amo… que siempre te e amado, te he esperado tanto… y temido por pensar que no volvería a verte… pero aquí estas… conmigo.

-Yoh…-suspiro sonriendo-tu me pediste que te recordara algo, pero me lo demostraste… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas esa noche?...

-Lo que te dije esa noche Anna era cierto…yo te quiero…tenia miedo de dañarte, fui un cobarde al no decirte que te amaba más que a mi vida y es verdad, Anna a pesar de los años, yo te sigo amando y siempre te amare, ocurra lo que ocurra en la final de este torneo.

-No digas eso Yoh-le reprocho la rubia-parece como si te despidieras…no seas tonto-y lo abrazo dulcemente-lo que yo te dije tambien es verdad…y te amo…y sabes porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Hay algo que a mi me destruye cada vez que lo recuerdo…me duele en el alma, en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Qué es Annita?

-De esa noche Yoh…yo…yo quede embarazada…

-………-Yoh guardó silencio escuchando, eso ya lo sabia, pero había una parte de la historia de la que el no estaba enterado.

-No lo supe hasta después de tu muerte… pero tuve que decirle a Hao, para esa altura yo ya estaba casada con él, tenia dos meses y Hao se enfureció y…y –unas lagrimas de dolor cayeron de sus negros ojos-pero lo acepto…morí dando a luz, pero Hao luego de haber entregado a mi hijo a una nodriza, lo mató…eso es lo que me duele porque no solo te perdí a ti, sino que tambien a nuestro hijo.

-Anna…él…-la abrazo fuertemente mientras algunas lagrimas furtivas se escapaban de sus ojos, Anna tambien lloró-Si yo no hubiera muerto…si yo no te hubiera fallado…tú no habrías pasado por todo eso…

-No te culpes Yoh, tu no me fallaste-acaricio el rostro de su amado shaman-ese es mi pasado, la peor de las vidas que puedo recordar, los grandes espíritus se sintieron por así decirlo, culpables por los acontecimientos al terminar el torneo de medio siglo atrás, tenían el poder para rechazar a Hao como su rey, pero no lo hicieron, es por eso que enviaron una llave a la tierra Yoh, una llave capaz de abrir la puerta de los tiempos y cambiar todo lo que no debía ser, pero esa tarea recae en la llave, ella sabe que debe hacer…yo solo debo cuidarla.

-¿sabes quien es la llave Anna?

-Si…

-¿Quién es?

-Hace tiempo me mataba la cabeza pensando quien seria…y ahora lo tengo todo claro, se trata de Shize…mi amiga…

-pensé que se trataba de un pequeño niño, nacido hace poco.

-yo tambien, pero…ella guarda muchos secretos, digamos q nació hace poco, en este mundo...cuando ella ya existía en otro muy lejano a este.

-vaya…-dijo sorprendido-pero eso…significa que esta en peligro..y ahora ¿Dónde esta?

-esta perdida quien sabe a donde y solo aparece cuando siente que algo me sucede…debería ser yo la que la proteja.

-No temas annita, veraz que todo estara bien…

-Extrañaba esa frase…la extrañe por tanto tiempo, me la dije al dar a luz y tambien al ascender al otro mundo…

-Annita yo…tengo que entregarte algo-saco el diario de Anna-es tu…diario…jijiji…siento haberlo leído…

-Yuki dijo que…lo había perdido…

-¿lo conoces?

-Así es…

-Bueno…yo tambien, él me lo entrego…

-Entonces tu ya sabias lo de…nuestro hijo…

-Así es…dijo entristeciendo.

-Yoh-volvio a abrazarlo-no te vuelvas a separar de mi ¿si?

-no lo haré Anna…nunca más.

Ella cogío una de las manos de Yoh y la posó sobre su pecho. Él rojo como tomate no pudo más que escuchar lo que ella le decía.

-Hace unas semanas tuve un hermoso sueño…soñé que…un pequeño niño me daba la mano y caminábamos por el agua siguiendo la corriente, el sonreía y se parecía tanto a ti, me dijo que no tuviera miedo que esta vez todo saldría bien, ya que estaría al cuidado de grandes criaturas, tu estabas ahí, lo tomaste en brazos y sonreías, era todo tan perfecto-Yoh sentía el corazón de Anna palpitar rápidamente.

-Entonces algún día haremos realidad ese sueño…solo si tú aceptas ser mi prometida…

Anna casi se desmaya al escuchar las palabras de Yoh. Ella lo contemplo por un rato hasta que se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-si Yoh acepto ser tu prometida…

PUM PUM latía el corazón de Anna.

-tu corazon Annita esta a punto de salirse…

PUM PUM

-lo se Yoh…es que…soñé tanto con este momento…volver a verte.

PUM PUM

Levantó la vista para mirar a Anna que tenia los ojos cerrados, se acerco a su rostro y la beso dulcemente en los labios, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero Yoh no la separo de él sino que la aferro más a si mismo. Susurro a su oído un te amo cargado de ternura y pasión, antes de caer ambos al futon.

Esa noche consumaron su amor bajo el amparo de las estrellas y soñando con el futuro que les deparaba a los dos, sus anhelos y deseos realizados.

-¿Qué tramaran de verdad los grandes espíritus?-se pregunto Gin mientras rondaba alrededor del campamento-no se suponía que eso ocurriera…creo que no es el momento de decirle algo como esto a Shize…me pregunto… ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar por la verdad?

Mientras que lejos de ahí, Hao Asakura se despertaba agitadamente.

Trato de recordar su sueño, no podía, solo se le aparecía en la mente la figura de una muchacha rubia extrañamente familiar y de la mano de ella, un pequeño niño tambien rubio que caminaban sobre el agua…

¡!

Hola! hola..hace tiempo q no subía…agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo…aquí un nuevo capitulo!


End file.
